A Mother's Love
by BubblyAmi ships DoctorRiver
Summary: Elliot is going through a rough patch. Olivia is too. Things are changing for the both of them. Families are breaking up and expanding. How are they going to cope? By leaning on each other of course! E/O of course!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello people of earth! I totally know that I shouldn't but as you can see I have a new episode! What can I say the new season has inspired me! Lol! It has been an awesome season so for and well this story came to be when I was watching the very first episode! It was awesome! So this one might not be very long maybe 6 or something chapters! So Anywho read and enjoy and of course review! I would love to know how you guys feel!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit!**_

Detective Benson sat at her desk staring at her computer screen. She had nothing else to do. She had finished her paperwork almost an hour ago. Her partner of nearly 12 years was MIA. He left to talk to his wife about 30 minutes ago and still hadn't come back yet. Olivia looked around the squad room. It was still in the process of getting renovated. But it was looking really nice. She smiled at Munch and Fin, they were talking with one another on the other side of the much bigger squad room. She stood up and went over to them. "Hey you guys."

"Hey Liv" Munch said.

"What's up?" Fin asked with a smile.

"Nothing much. Just kind of bored. No paperwork and no case." She said with a sigh.

Fin and Munch both laughed. "Aw what is Liv going to do?"

Olivia swatted both of them. "Whatever. Have you guys seen Elliot?"

"Nope" Fin said as he scoped the squad room.

"I saw him outside in a rather heated discussion with his wife" Munch said.

"Wait? Kathy is here?" Olivia said.

"Yep. She was in the elevator with me. Her and the kids" Munch said pointing a finger through the doors.

Olivia looked where he was pointing wondering what was going. She waved at them as she said. "I'll go see what is going on" she walked away from them and started to the doors. She absently mindedly ran her hand through her long brown hair. She was wearing a dark blue shirt with a black vest over it. Her gun and badge was on her black jeans. As she walked through the doors she looked around. She smiled when she saw Dickie and who she believed to be Lizzie. "Dickie. Lizzie?"

The twins both looked up at the same time and smiled brightly when they saw Olivia. Lizzie stood up and rushed over to her. "Oh Liv!"

Olivia hugged the teenage girl back. "Oh wow Lizzie! I haven't seen you a long time. Look how much you've grown. You are so beautiful!"

"Thanks Liv. I haven't seen you in such a long time" Lizzie said with a blush. She smiled at Olivia brightly.

"Hey Dickie. I don't get a hug?" Olivia said as she let go of Lizzie.

Dickie smiled at Olivia as he gave her a hug. "Uhm remember when I kind of accused you of sleeping with my dad. You know when I got into that trouble last year? Well I just wanted to say I was sorry. I was being a major prick"

Olivia smiled at Dickie and cupped his face. "It's ok. I know you were going through some stuff. It's ok Dickie…I mean Richard" Olivia said with a smile.

He smiled that rather famous Stabler half smile and said. "No you can call me Dickie"

Olivia smiled as she looked at the two 16 year old in front of her. She had first meet these two when they were only 4 years old. Lizzie was turning into a beautiful young women and Dickie a handsome young man. She was so proud of them. She looked around the room and said. "Where are your parents? Munch said he saw you all of you out here? Where is Eli?"

The twins looked at each other and Lizzie said with a sigh. "Mom and dad are fighting again."

"What? Why?" Olivia asked she looked around again wondering where they where.

The twins once again looked at each before Lizzie answered. "Mom is pissed at dad. He was suppose to go with us today. We are taking some trip to the zoo. For Eli you know? I guess dad was coming home fast enough and mom got pissed and she brought us here. Eli was with her. She is always tripping out about something."

Dickie nodded his head agreeing with his sister. "Yep"

Olivia sighed running her hand through her head. She had no idea that Elliot and Kathy were fighting. He never talked about his wife to her. He just told her things that the kids were up to. She was happy for that. She loved his kids. Every time she saw them she would smile. She has also wanted kids and she felt that time was running out for her. She was in her 40's and she still wasn't a mother. She was beginning to accept the idea she wasn't going to be a mother. She hated that thought. She wanted a child of her own so much that it hurt. She sighed and said. "Want me to sit out her and talk you guys? Oh or better yet you guys want to check out the new place. It's crazy inside those doors. Painters and guys trying to get this whole place working for us. It's pretty funny"

"Sure. Beats sitting out here waiting" Lizzie said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Cool" Dickie said.

Olivia waved her hand so that they followed her. She went through the doors and said. "Welcome to the 1-6 squad room"

"Oh wow" the twins said at the same time.

Olivia laughed. "Yeah I know"

"This is going to be so much better than your last one" Dickie said as he walked around.

"Totally" Lizzie said. She only went to the last one a few times but she remembered it to be less cooler than this one.

"Come I'll show you guys everything" Olivia said with a smile. She showed them around the whole place. The tour ended back at Olivia and Elliot's desk. "And these are me and your fathers desk. See as you can tell your father is the messy one in this partnership." Olivia said laughing as she pointing to his messy desk.

The twins both laughed and leaned on the desk drinking the Dr. Pepper Olivia had brought them. "This place is pretty cool." Dickie said.

"Yeah. I wouldn't mind working here." Lizzie said with a smile.

Before Olivia could ask Lizzie what she meant Elliot and Kathy both came into the room. Well Elliot was first and Kathy was behind him looking pissed.

"There you two are!" Elliot said as he walked over to them. He smiled at his partner.

"Olivia was showing us around the place. Sweet place dad" Lizzie said.

"Yeah so much better than the old one" Dickie said.

Kathy put Eli down and looked at Olivia with daggers in her eyes.

Olivia looked at Kathy and then Elliot. They had a silent conversation, with just their eyes. She nodded and then bent down and talked to the now 3 year old. "Hey Eli!"

"Hi HI!" He said excitedly. He remembered Olivia from the many times Elliot would bring him to work to see here. He wrapped his little arms around her neck and gave her a sloppy kiss.

Olivia laughed and hugged him back. "How you doing sweetie?"

"Get your hands off of my son. It isn't enough that you have my husband?" Kathy spat as she snatched Eli from Olivia.

Olivia stared at the women in shock. "Kathy what are you talking about?"  
Elliot shot a look at Kathy and said. "Kathy don't start."

Kathy snorted and shot a look at him. She turned her attention a back at Olivia. "I mean that you are taking my husband. Away from me and away from my family!" she said as she took a step closer to her.

Olivia stared her down and said. "What are you talking about Kathy?"

"You know what the fuck I'm talking about! You are sleeping with my husband and you're tearing my family apart!" Kathy seethed.

Olivia felt her eyes widen and she said. "I have never in my life slept with Elliot! I would never sleep with a married man. How many times are you going to accuse me of this Kathy? This is getting pathetic"

Kathy lunged at Olivia with her eyes full of rage.

Olivia gasped in shock as Kathy tackled her to the ground. She could hear Elliot and the kids yelling. She was trying to restrain Kathy the best she could. She saw a pair of children flats swing and kick Kathy in the side just as Olivia flipped Kathy on to her back. She straddled Kathy holding her hands above her head. Olivia was breathing heavily as she looked around. Lizzie was holding an upset Eli. So it wasn't her foot. She turned and gasped. "Mac! What are you doing here?"

The 10 year old girl smiled at Olivia and said. "It looks like I'm saving your butt"

Olivia smiled and used one hand to hold Kathy's struggling arms. She used her free hand to reach into the back of her jeans and got her handcuffs. She showed them to Kathy. "Do I have to use these on you"

Kathy spat at Olivia. "Screw you! You home wrecking whore!"

Olivia flushed with anger. Why was Kathy acting like this to her. "Fine" she then handcuffed Kathy. She stood up and looked around. She felt everyone staring at her. She decided to focus on one thing at a time. "Mac? Why are you here? Are you ok?"

Mackenzie looked at Olivia with large sad eyes. "Can you help me?"

"Of course I can sweetie. Let me handle this ok? Here you can sit at my desk. Ok?" Olivia said as she looked the young girl over.

"Sure" Mac said quietly as she sat down.

Olivia looked at Elliot and the rest of the kids. Elliot had gotten Kathy up and was taken her to another room. Dickie was standing with Lizzie and Eli, his arm wrapped around his twin sister's shoulder.

"Oh Livvie. We are so sorry. We didn't think she would do something like this" Lizzie said.

Olivia looked at the twins. "What do you mean? Why does your mother hate me so much?"

Dickie snorted and said. "Liv. No offense but mom has always hate you. She thinks your tearing our family apart where in all actuality she is the one that is. She is always accusing dad of cheating on her with you. And she is really jealous of you"

"Why would she be jealous of me?" Olivia said out loud.

"Because you're hot" Lizzie said simply.

Olivia blushed red and looked around. "Ok you all can stop staring. I'm fine. Seriously get back to work" once everyone was settled she looked at the twins. "Are you guys ok? How about Eli?"

" We are fine. How about you?"

"Good. Think I'll have a bruise on my back. But I'll live" She said. She looked around and still saw no sign of Elliot or Kathy. She then turned her attention to Mac. "Sweetie why are you here?"

Mac looked at Olivia and said . "I can't leave there anymore. They are all over HER! I have to sleep on the floor because SHE needs her room. I come last in every thing. They forget about me all the time. You know I use to not want them but now I just….miss it you know?"

"Oh Mac" Olivia said as she wrapped her arms the small girl.

"Olivia. I'm scared of the way she looks at me. It's like she doesn't want me to be here"

"Who your mother?"

"No Ella" 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello people of earth sorry for the long wait! But I've been totally busy! But thankfully here is the next chapter in the story! Oh and thanks for the reviews and stuff! So as always read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

Olivia looked at Mac. "Sweetie what do you mean?"

"I mean what I said. Ella freaks me out!" Mac said as she looked at Olivia with wide eyes. "They probably don't even know that I left!"

Olivia looked at the young girl cocking her eyebrow. "Mackenzie? What do you mean? When did you leave your home?"

Mackenzie looked at Olivia and said. "They let me go outside yesterday and I didn't go back"

Olivia sighed running her hand through her hair. "Mac! You haven't been home since yesterday! What are you thinking? They must be worried sick!"

"But they aren't I told you they don't care about me anymore! I had to move out of the bedroom because they wanted Ella to be around all of her stuff"

"So where do you sleep?"

"The floor in the living room. Sometimes the couch" Mac said simply.

Olivia felt her blood boiling. She had to make herself calm down. "Ok. But that doesn't give you a reason to just leave your house! Your parents must be worried sick!"

"They aren't my parents and they aren't worried sick! I already told you they probably don't even realize that I'm gone!" Mac said tears falling from her eyes.

Olivia rubbed the girl's head. That was when she noticed her hair. "Mac? What happened to your hair?" The last time she saw Mac her hair was straight and brown. Her hair looked much different. It was like it was in the old photo Olivia saw.

Mac fingered the slightly blonde curls and whispered. "They said I don't have to have my hair like that anymore. They said it scared Ella"

Olivia wrapped her arms around the girl. "Oh darling" she hugged her tightly. "Where did you stay last night?"

"The train station. I found two dollars and brought some chips and a candy bar in the vending machine."

Olivia sighed and said. "First we get something to eat. Then I am taking you home ok?"

Mac sighed. "I don't want to go back there! They are crazy all 3 of them"

Olivia sighed. "I don't have a choice I have to take you back. Now what do you want to eat?"

Mac thought about what she wanted and she said smiling. "A cheeseburger"

Olivia smiled and said. "Ok. Let me go and tell me captain"

Mac nodded and leaned back in the chair. She wore blue jeans and dark red t-shirt with a baseball cap. She glanced around the squad room.

Olivia quickly looked around searching for her captain. She realized that Elliot had left and so had his family. Good she wasn't in the mood to talk to him or deal with is crazy wife. She finally find her captain and told him what was going on. He gave her the rest of the day off. He wanted her to find out what was wrong with that family now. Olivia walked back over to Mac and said with a smile. "Let's get some food" she said.

Mac smiled and said. "That sounds great" She got Olivia's hand. She loved being around Olivia. During that whole terrible time she felt safe with the female detective.

They walked outside of the building and walked down the street. "So what do you want? Wendy's? Burger King?"

"Uhm how about Wendy's?" Mac said.

"Ok." Olivia answered. Thankfully it was on the same street and only a 5 minute walk. "Mac?"

"Yes?"

"Not that I'm upset why did you come to me? I mean here in general?"

Mac looked at Olivia and said. "When you kept trying to help me I knew that I could trust you. I actually liked you I never really liked or trusted any adults. You and Elliot are like the only two. I like you"

Olivia smiled and stopped walking. She hugged the girl tightly. "Oh that's great Mac!"

She smiled as she hugged the older women. "Uhm Olivia can we get some food now?"

Olivia smiled and said. "Of course come on"

They got to Wendy's and ordered their food to stay. They sat down and started their meal. Olivia and Mac talked about them. Olivia telling Mac about some of the cases she worked on and Mac telling Olivia about some of the homes she had been in. Once the last fry was eaten Olivia said. "Come on let's get you back to your house"

Mac winced and said. "Ok"

Olivia got her hand and they walked back to the 1-6. Olivia got her car and closed the door gently behind Mac. She got in the front sea and she started towards Mac's apartment building.

"Can you turn the radio on?" Mac asked.

"Sure" Olivia said as turned it on.

"I like this song" Mac smiled as she bobbed her head to "Whip My Hair" By Willow Smith.

Olivia nodded her head along to the beat and said. "Me too. I love the Smith family. Will is cute, Jada is awesome in Hawthorne and their youngest son was really good in Karate Kid"

"I love Karate kid!" Mac said.

Olivia smiled and they soon arrived at Mac's apartment building. Olivia stopped the car and they both got out and stared at the building. Olivia was expecting Mac's mother to be outside of the door looking for Mac or talking with a police officer. But she saw no one. They went inside and went to Mac's floor. Olivia got her hand as they walked down the hallway. Olivia knocked on the door. "Mr. and Mrs. Burton? It's Detective Benson"

There was a shuffling of the feet and then the door opened. "Hey Detective" Pamela Burton said as she looked at her.

Olivia noticed the bags under her eyes and she seemed very tiered. "How are you?"

"Great. I'm doing great"

"Have you noticed something?"

Pamela looked at her and said. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know something missing from your house?" Olivia said. She was getting pissed. How could this women call herself a good mother and not even notice her daughter being missing!

"Uhm no I'm not sure what you are talking about" Pamela said.

"No! I mean your daughter. Your daughter isn't in your home! She left yesterday and didn't come home!" Olivia said.

Pamela looked confused. "No Ella is right in her room."

"No me!" Mackenzie said as she stepped from behind Olivia.

Pamela looked at Olivia and then at Mackenzie. "Oh Kenzie! What are you doing? I thought you were outside playing?"

"You thought your 10 year old daughter was outside playing from 4'oclock yesterday until right now. About 24 hours now"

"Well it's not my fault if I miss some things. My daughter has been through some terrible things and she needs all of my attention"

"Well what about the little girl you have taken in! She needs some of that attention as well. You know what. Mac go and get some of your things. I think you should come with me. I don't think you can stay here at the moment."

Mac smiled as she pushed passed her foster mother and got some of her things.

"You can't do this Olivia"

"Actually I can." Olivia said looking at the frazzled women. "I know it must be hard for you right now but you can't forget that you have another child in there that needs your help too! I'm going to take her with me so you can have a chance to think this through."

"What do you mean?"

"You need to think about what you want to do now with Mackenzie. I can't have her in a house were she isn't going to have any attention. She can't be forgotten" Olivia said.

Mac came back and she smiled at Olivia. "Ready"

"Ok. Come on. And Mrs. Burton when you know your answer you know where I will be" Olivia wrapped her arm around Mac and she guided her back to the elevator.

"Detective Benson!" Pamela called.

Olivia looked at Mac. "Stay right here" she went to Pamela. "Yes?"

"I can't... I can't handle her and try and get my daughter back on track. It's so hard already and I just can't"

Olivia sighed and said. "Ok. You know what you have to do"

"Yeah. I do"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello people of earth! So thanks for the reviews and stuff! So Anywho here is the next chapter in the story! So as always read, review and of course enjoy!  
I don' own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

Olivia had taken Mac back to the 1-6 and settled her at her desk. She looked around and saw that her partner was back. She quickly turned away not wanting to talk to him just yet. She wanted to focus on one thing at a time. She looked at Mac wondering what was going to happen to this child once Mrs. And Mr. Burton put her back in the foster system. Olivia knew that most people looking to adopt didn't look past 6 year olds and Mac was 10, and if people knew Mac's background she would be in foster care until she turned 18. Olivia couldn't let that happen. But what was she going to do about it? She sighed and looked down at the little girl at her desk.

Mac was staring at Olivia's computer. Olivia had put on an episode of Icarly. She felt Olivia looking at her and she quickly looked over at her with a smile.

Olivia smiled back at her turned when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Elliot"

"Olivia I'm so sorry for what happened. I"

Olivia cut him off by holding up her finger. "Elliot. It's ok. But I can't deal with that anymore. She went crazy on me for no reason. There is too much going on right now and I can't have that happen again."

He looked at her confused. "What are you saying Liv"

She stared into his eyes but quickly turned away from him. She didn't allow her self to do that; she would get lost in his eyes and tell him everything. Things she didn't like to even say to herself.

"Liv? What are you saying?"

She still said nothing. Her eyes widen as Elliot turned her head to face him. She looking into his eyes and opened her mouth to say something. But she quickly closed it. There were two things running through her mind that she wanted to say. Both of them would start something that she wasn't willing to bear with at the moment. At anytime really. She licked her lips and said. "I don't think we should be partners anymore"

Elliot looked at her like she slapped him in the face. "Liv. Oliva what are you talking about?"

She opened her mouth to say something but closed as she looked around. She couldn't talk about this with everyone around them. Though it would be wise, she didn't have a read on Elliot and it was slightly scary. She got his arm gently and guiding him to the cribs. She threw a look at Fin and gave a nod towards Mac.

He nodded at her and went over to Mac.

Olivia closed the door behind them and she turned to him. "Elliot don't be mad ok?"

"You don't want me to be mad! Olivia you just told me that we should be partners anymore! What in the hell am I suppose to be? Huh?" He stepped closer to her.

Olivia backed up until her back was up against the lockers. "Elliot please!"

"No! Tell me how am I suppose to feel? What am I suppose to say?" he shouted

"You should be happy! I'm doing this to save your marriage! Kathy isn't going to be happy until we aren't partners anymore! I want your family to be happy! You should be thanking me for not putting you through that anymore! Going home and having to hear your wife complaining or accusing you of sleeping with me!" she shouted back at him.

Elliot stood and stared at her for almost a minute actually processing what she just told him. "Olivia you just can't do that! It's not just you in this partnership! I won't let you do this"

"Why the hell not? I'm not going to let you choose between your wife and me! I won't let you do it. So I'm doing it for you. I'll partner with Fin you with Munch and if that still causes problems I'll just leave."

Elliot looked at her disbelief. He stepped closer to her as he grabbed her shoulder. "Olivia what are you talking about! I'm not going to let you do this! You can't choose for me!"

" Why the hell not?" she shouted.

"BECAUSE I WOULD CHOOSE YOU!" He shouted.

Olivia's mouth snapped shut and blinked a couple of times.

Elliot gently pushed her against the locked. "Don't you see Liv? I would choose you any time. I'm not in love with Kathy anymore. I haven't been in the longest time! I'm in love with you and I can't… you can't just not be my partner anymore Liv." He whispered the last part.

Olivia looked at him with wide eyes and she whispered. "Please don't. Don't open that can of worms. Please don't" she wasn't willing to cross that line. Not right now. Hopefully not ever.

"You want to know why Kathy freaked out? Why she attacked you? Because I have the divorce papers and she signed them out of guilt."

"Guilt?" Olivia whispered confused.

"Yes guilt. She told me last night that Eli wasn't my son. She knew that when she was pregnant with him."

Olivia sighed. "Oh El"

"Yeah so that is why she attacked you. So there is no reason for you to try and get rid of me." He smiled at her.

Olivia tried to smile back at him but she couldn't. She was still replaying what he had told her in her head. He said that he loved her.

Elliot seemed to have read her mind. "Yes, It's true. I'm in love with you Olivia Vanessa Benson"

Olivia blushed and she looked away from him.

He let go of her arms and gently cupped her face. "Look at me Olivia"

She looked into those damn blue eyes and she blurted out. "I love you too"

He smiled at her and gently kissed her forehead. "I knew it"

She laughed and slightly punched him on the shoulder. "Cocky asshole"

"But you love it. You just told me"

Olivia laughed and sighed leaning back against the locker.

Elliot leaned closer to her and kissed her gently on the mouth.

Olivia kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. When air was neccasary she pulled away from him and smiled.

"I love you Olivia."

She was staring into his eyes when she whispered. "I think I'm going to adopt Mac." She then gasped. Damn Elliot and his blue eyes!

He blinked. "Really? I mean how I thought the Burton's adopted her"

She sighed and said. "It's a long story"

"I'm a good listener"

Olivia smiled and she stared telling him everything that happened after he had taken Kathy away. He agreed with her plan and thought it was the best thing for both Mac and Olivia.

"You want a child and she wants and needs a mother. You're the prefect person for her Liv"

"Really?"  
"Really" he said gently kissing her forehead. 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello people of earth! So thanks for reading and reviewing! Here is the next chapter! So as always read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

After the whole cribs thing Olivia and Elliot went back down to the squad room. Olivia went over to Mac and said as she bent down to look in her eyes. "How you doing darling?"

"I'm fine" Mac said with a sigh. She looked at Olivia with a sad smile. "I'm scared"

Olivia wrapped her arms around Mac and said. "Why? I'm going to let anything happen to you"

Mac felt tears in her eyes. "They don't want me anymore. I don't want to go to foster care." she whispered.

Olivia hugged Mac tighter and said. "I'm going to try something ok. But I can't make you any promises. But I'm going to try and adopt you"

Mac looked at Olivia with wide eyes. "Your what?"

Olivia looked around the squad room. "I'm going to try and adopt."

"You mean you want me? As in want me to be your daughter" Mackenzie asked in disbelief.

Olivia nodded and said with a smile "Is that a problem"

Mac smiled and hugged Olivia around her neck. "Of course not! How long do you think it is going to take? When can I come live with you? Where am I going to stay until all of this is settled? What's for dinner?' She said quickly.

Olivia stood up and said. "Wow. Calm down and take a breath ok" Olivia laughed. She sighed and said. "I'm not sure how long it is going to take I just thought about it today. And as for dinner how about we go and get some pizza?"

"Sure" Mac said excitedly.

"Ok. You wait here. I'll go and tell my caption." she said. She turned and knocked on his door.

"Come on in" he said.

Olivia walked inside of his office. "Hey" 

"So how is everything going? You know with The Burtons?"

She sighed running her hands through her head and said. "Well I went to there as you already know and she, Pamela Burton didn't even know that Mackenzie didn't came home last night! She isn't going to keep her."

"How does Mr. Burton feel about that?"

"He wasn't at home when I was there. It is likely that he feels the same way. Mackenzie doesn't need that in her live. She shouldn't have to worry about where she is going to sleep tonight. Or where her next meal is going to come from. She shouldn't live that way" 

"So what is going to happen to the girl?" Cragen asked looking at his detective.

She stared at Cragen, she knew that he most likely knew what she was thinking, and said. 'I'm going to try and adopt her"

He smiled at her. "I knew you would" he said shaking his head gently.

"Do you think I can do it?" She asked him.

Cragen leaned back in his chair. "You can do anything you put your mind to. You be a prefect mother for that little girl"

Olivia sighed letting out a breath of relief. She looked at him and said. "Can I have to rest of the day off. To take Mackenzie to get something to eat"

"Sure. But when you get back you know we have to call child protective services" Cragen said.

"Why? She can stay here tonight! There is no need for them to be informed right now. Hell she needs a place where she feels safe and where she trusts people. Child protective services is just going to come and put her in some group home or something"

Cragen sighed and said. "Liv you know the rules"

"Of course I do! I'm not saying keep her here and never report anything! I'm just saying do it later. Please" Olivia said.

He sighed and said. "First thing tomorrow morning. I mean it Benson"

She smiled and stood up. "Yes sir" she stood up and said. "See you later" she then turned and walked out of the office. She went back to Mac and said. "Come on Mac let's go and get some pizza"

Mackenzie smiled as she stood up. "Ok." she got Olivia's hand and they walked out of the station.

They walked to Olivia's car and they were soon driving down the street going to this pizza place that Olivia adored. She and Elliot went their all the time. She shivered a little. Just thinking about Elliot made her heart race. But she was still confused, where they together now? He sure as hell didn't say anything about them being an official couple.

"Liv?"

"Yeah Mac?" Olivia asked as she turned the corner and parked on the street.

"I really hope that this whole adoption things go through. I really want to live with you"

Olivia smiled with tears in her eyes. "Oh I hope it goes through too" she wiped her eyes and said. "Now let's go eat"

Mackenzie nodded with a smile. "Ok"

They got out the car and they went inside of the pizza place and got a seat. They sat at a booth and ordered a pan of pizza. They continued their talk, getting to know each other better. Olivia smiled as she asked. "Favorite movie?"

"Uhm of all time is The Princess Diaries of the moment is The Karate Kid. You know the one with Will Smith's son."

Olivia nodded. "Well I love both of those movies too. My favorite movie of all time is Jurassic Park." she laughed thinking off all the times she watched that movie. "Well I have two for all time Jurassic Park and Halloween. I love scary movies" she said.

"What about of the moment?" Mac asked as she took a sip of her Cherry Coke.

"Uhm that would have to be The Blind Side" she said.

Mac nodded. "I saw that. It was cool" she replied.

They continued their conversation until all the pizza was gone. They decided to leave and head back to the station. Olivia and Mac were soon walking inside of the squad room. "Mac go to my desk. I have to run to the ladies room"

Mackenzie nodded and walked over to Olivia's desk and sat down. She twirled in the chair looking around the 1-6. She smiled seeing Elliot. "Hey Elliot!" she called. She then realized that he was talking to some women.

Elliot winced when he heard Mac call his name. "Come on are you serious? That little girl is fine here for tonight. She needs to be where she knows people and trusts"

"I'm sorry detective. But the Burton's called me and told me the news. I have to take Mackenzie" the women from child protective services said.

Elliot sighed knowing that she did have to do her job. How was Liv going to take this? That little girl? "As you can see she is over there"

The blonde woman walked past Elliot and went over to Mackenzie. She bent down in front of her. "Hi Mackenzie. My name is Mrs. Young. I'm from the Child Protective Services"

Mac looked at her with wide eyes. "Your here because?"

"I have to take you to the center. I know you already know that the Burtons well gave you back right?"

Mackenzie nodded tears in her eyes. "Olivia told me. Please I don't want to go there. Please just let me stay here"

Mrs. Young sighed and said. "I can't do that. I'm sorry"

"Then where am going to stay?" she whispered.

"You'll be placed in a home tonight. Then we are going to work something out" Mrs. Young said. "Now come on we have to go"

Mackenzie stood up and walked along side of the women.

Olivia came from the restroom and walked inside of the squad room. "What's going on?"

"Your Detective Benson?"

"Yes. What's going on?" Olivia asked again. 

"I have to take Mackenzie. I'm sorry"

Olivia felt her heart speed up. "But.." she sighed. "Where is she going to stay?"

Mackenzie sniffed and rushed to Olivia. "Please I don't want to go with her. Please Olivia"

Olivia's heart was breaking. She hugged Mac and said. "You have to ok. I'll work everything out. I promise"

Mac sniffed pulling away tears in her eyes. "You promise?"

"Yes" Olivia said firmly.

Mrs. Young came over and got Mac's hand. "Come on it's time to go"

Mac let go of Olivia and nodded. "Ok"

Olivia wiped her own eyes and said to Mrs. Young. "I'm want to adopt her"

Mrs. Young looked at her with condescending eyes. "Yeah Ok Detective"

Olivia stared after the woman with narrow eyes.

Elliot walked over to Olivia wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "It's Ok Liv"

"I know it. It's going to be even better when I have Mackenzie"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello people of earth! So thanks for the many reviews and what not! Totally wicked anywho here is the next chapter so as always just read review and of course enjoy! Just watched this weeks episode! What the crap! Every time Olivia's life seems to be good for her something just has to go wrong! Totally pissed! And then we have to wait for the new year! WTF  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

Olivia was sitting at her desk, one leg was on the ground and the other was bunched up to her chest. She was staring at her computer as she read over the whole adoption process. She wanted to know more about what she was about to go through. She sighed rubbing her hand through her hair. She stood up and started getting her things together.

"Where are you going Liv?" Elliot asked looking at her.

"Home" Olivia answered simply. She had no need to be there at the moment. Everything could be handled smoothly with Fin, Munch and Elliot.

"Do you want me to take you?" he asked.

"No I can get home myself" she answered as she zipped up her light jacket.

Elliot stood up and went over to her, he had to move out of the way of a ladder, he stood before her and said. "Sweetie you can talk to me. You know that right?"

Olivia looked at him and said. "Of course I know that." she smiled at him. "I just want to get home and have some time to think. My life is about to change and I need to work on well how I'm about to do this"

Elliot nodded and kissed her forehead. "Call me as soon as you get home"

Olivia and laughed. "Yes sir" she then gently kissed cheek and said. "See you guys later"

Elliot watched as she walked out. His eyes following the sway of her hips, his mouth forming a smirk.

"Hey Stabler close your mouth and wipe the drool" Fin said with a laugh from his desk. 

Elliot turned and looked at both Fin and Munch. Both men were leaning back in their chairs with their hands behind their heads. Both had cocky grins on their faces. Elliot rolled his eyes and said. "Shut up" he tone was playful.

"So what was that? Hm?" Fin asked.

"What was what?" Elliot said as she sat down at her desk.

"Don't play dumb my friend. We know when something is going on. We can totally tell when something is up with you two" Fin replied with a smirk.

Elliot just shook his head and said "I have no idea what you are talking about"

"Ok my friend. You can keep up this little charade if you want. But remember we will find out" Munch said looking over the rim of his glasses.

Elliot just smiled. He wasn't sure if Olivia was ready to talk about their... what was this? He didn't say anything nor did she say anything about their relationship yet. What was he going to do? He then stood up and got his things. "Hey you guys. I'm taking off" 

Fin and Munch looked at each other and then nodded. "Sure my friend. Go ahead"

Elliot looked at his two friends and the shook his friend and he walked out of the squad room. He got to his car and walked to his car.

~Olivia~  
She had just walked inside her apartment and looked around. Everything just seemed different, she wasn't expecting to come home tonight. She was going to stay at the 1-6 with Mac. She slightly winced she she thought about Mac. First thing in the morning she was going to call and start the process and hopefully this time next month she would have Mac. She went to her bedroom and changed into her night cloths. She heard a knock at her door. She looked at her clock wondering who in the world would be at her apartment at 11 at night. She went to the door and looked through the peephole. She laughed as she said. "Ok really El! I was just about to call you! You didn't have to come all the way over to my house!"

Elliot laughed as he walked in. He looked her over with a smile. She had on a form fitting NYPD tank top with flannel shorts. "Nice pj's Liv"

Olivia gently tugged at her shorts with a blush and said. "The reason for your presence?"

Elliot laughed and they walked over to her couch taking a seat. "I wanted to you"

"And this couldn't wait for tomorrow morning?" She asked slightly confused.

He took a deep breath and said. "No it couldn't. I just need some clarification"

"On what?"she asked.

"Us" he replied simply. He stared into his eyes as he said. "Earlier today we both confessed that we loved each other and then we just left it at that. So what are we?"

Olivia gently bit her bottom lip as she thought. "What do you want us to be?" she asked softly.

Elliot scooted closer to her and said. "I want us to be together. Partner wise and relationship wise. Olivia like I told you earlier I love you."

Olivia looked at him and as she licked her lips gently and she said. "Are you sure you want to be with me?"

"What do you mean?" He asked wrapping a arm around he shoulder bringing her closer.

Olivia slumped against his chest and felt tears in her eyes. "I'm stubborn, mean, getting kind of old and chubby." she whispered.

"Olivia Vanessa Benson. Don't talk that way about yourself. Yes your stubborn and kind of mean. But you make up for that with that big chubby heart of yours. Yes your getting older, everyone does, and with getting older you get even more beautiful. Look at me Liv?" He said gently as he lifted her chin up with two of his fingers.

She looked into his eyes and smiled as he wiped her tears. She leaned over so that she was in his lap.

He wrapped his arms around her waist holding her to him. "I love you much" he was kissing her neck softly.

She moaned and wrapped her arms around her waist and said. "And I you"

He smiled against her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed his way up to her mouth.  
She kissed him back and moaned into his mouth. She pulled away from his kiss and said. "Your mine" she said simply.

He smiled and said. "Your mine too" he gently cupped her face and said. "My everything"

She leaned into his hand with a smile. "El...I want us to work. I want us to be together so badly" she whispered truthfully. 

He nodded. "I want the same thing Liv."

She smiled and then started to kiss me softly.

This time he pulled away from her and said. "I want to take you on dates, to the movies, formally introduce you to my family and of course help you. I'm going to help you with this whole adaptation process ok?" 

Olivia nodded with a large smile. "Thanks Elliot" she started kissing him again.

He gripped her hips and brought her closer to him. "Liv. We better stop this" he mumbled against her lips.

She kissed down his neck and said. "What? This?" she asked.

He groaned and gripped her hips tighter. "Olivia" he moaned out.

She shrived at his tone. She scrapped her teeth on his neck and ran her hands down his chest. "Elliot" she teased with a smile.

He started into her eyes, her eyes were pitch black, and he started kissing her lips. He stood up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

She moaned as he carried her to the bathroom.

He laid her on the bed and hovered over her. "You sure"

She leaned up and threw her t-shirt over her head and said. "Positive. Put me to bed Stabler" 

Elliot groaned and he whispered hotly in her ear. "Get ready Benson" 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello people of earth! It's so much easy to have a laptop of your very own! Lol that way I can type any time I want too, at the most random times! Thanks to this little baby I'm able to update like all the time! go lap top go lap top! So uhm anywho...thanks for the review and stuff like that totally wicked! So as always read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

~Next Day~  
Olivia awoke the next morning and she looked around and frowned when she didn't see Elliot in her bed. She looked around to make sure what happened last night actually happened. She lifted the sheet off of her body, yep she was naked, so it happened. Did he just leave her? She felt her heart sink and race at the same time. She stood up and threw on a t-shirt and she walked out of her bedroom. That was when the smells hit her. First she recognized the smell of pure Elliot. She lifted the shirt by the collar and smiled. It was Elliot's and then she smelled bacon and maybe waffles. She went into the kitchen and said leaning against the door. "See now you really can't leave me"

Elliot was cooking at the stove. He turned at Olivia's voice, he smiled as he looked her over. Her hair was a mess and she had hickeys on her neck and her lips were a tad swollen. He smiled when he saw his t-shirt on her. He went over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist bringing her closer to hm. "Good morning Olivia" he then kissed her passionately on the lips.

She slowly pulled away from him and smiled. "See now you really can't leave me"

"Not that I would, but why not?" He asked amused.

"Sex is great no better than great. And in the morning you cook! You can't leave" She said with a smile as she went over to the table and sat down.

Elliot laughed as he placed a plate in front of her. "Here you darling"

"Thank you"she said as she got the syrup and started pouring it on her waffles.

Elliot watched her as he too got his own plate.

Olivia bit into her waffle and literally moaned. "Elliot! This are beautiful"

Elliot laughed and said. "No you are"

She looked at him and said. "Are you trying to get into my pants Stabler?"

He looked at her and said. "For starters you aren't wearing any pants" she blushed at that. "Also I wouldn't have to try" 

She looked at him placing her fork down. "Oh you wouldn't? You think that you could get in my pants without even trying?"

Elliot simply nodded as he looked at her.

"Your a cocky son of a bitch" she chuckled. 

He stood up and went behind her and gently kissed her neck. "I wouldn't have to try because you would be willing to already" he whispered.

"How do you know?" She asked in a breathy voice.

"Because you are willing to right now." he said in her ear.

She put her fork down and she turned her head to kiss him. Some how they ended up in her bedroom, in her bed, rolling between the sheets. Damn Elliot for being able to remember everything. Especially when remembering everything about her was involved. He had remembered every single part of her body that made her more than willing to comply to him! But she didn't mind because she loved him and she knew that he loved her.

~Later that day..much later~  
Olivia once again awoke in her bed. But this time she was wrapped in Elliot's arms. They both lay naked tangled in limbs and sheets. She snuggled her head on his chest and gently lifted and dropped her fingers on his shoulder. She looked at her clock and her eyes widen in surprise it was already 3 in the afternoon. She peeked at Elliot and giggled when she saw him staring at her lovingly. "Hi"

"Hey there beautiful" he said, his voice was laced with sleep and sex. 

She smiled at him and said. "Thanks for coming over last night" 

He laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Thanks for letting me stay"

They both laid like that for a good 45 minutes, just lying in each others arms talking softly to one another. Soon they got up and shared a shower. They got out and as they got dressed Olivia shoved him. "You son of a bitch" 

Elliot looked at her with surprise as he buckled his belt. "What was that for?" 

"You didn't let me finish my waffles! Now they are going to be all cold!" She pouted. She had pulled on a pair of jeans and a dark green t-shirt. Her wet hair in a bun. 

Elliot laughed and kissed her nose and said. "We can go and get something darling"

"How about some Chipotle?" Olivia said sweetly. 

"Of course Livvie. Am I forgiven?" He said with a roll of his eyes.

Olivia nodded with a smile and she gently kissed his lips. "Yes all is forgiven! Now we have to go and get somethings together. I need to get a ball on the adoption process. I need to have Mackenzie" she said. Her voice turned serious.

Elliot nodded and they walked to her front door putting on socks and shoes. They were soon out the door and heading downtown to Child Services. Elliot waited outside as Olivia went in to talk with someone. 

Olivia came out a good 30 minutes later holding a packet. Her face was blank as if she was in deep thought.

"You ok Liv? How did it go?" he asked her.

"Good I guess. She gave me a huge packet of things to look at and go over and sign. She said the whole process shouldn't take more than 3 to 6 months."

"That soon?" Elliot asked surprised.

"Well yeah I already know what child I want so I really don't need stage two"

"Stage two?" Elliot asked confused. 

"Stage one is basically the approval stage. All the interviews and stuff like that like. Then stage two would be searching for the child that I want. But since I already know the child that I want I don't need stage two" Olivia answered.

Elliot nodded and wrapped her hand around her waist and pulled her closer. "Don't worry you are going to do great with this whole stage one stuff. Just think it's August now you should have Mac by January or February"

Olivia smiled as he kissed the side of her head. "That's why I love you Stabler" 

"Why?" He asked as they walked outside.

"You always know what to say to make me feel a type a way" She said with a giggle.

He too laughed and they got inside of the car.

"Elliot? What is going to happen with you and Kathy? I mean the divorce is final and what not. What do are you guys going to do about Lizzie and Dickie?"

Elliot was silent for almost a minute before he said. "She wanted full custody. But now she has changed her mind." 

"Changed her mind?"

"She wants partial custody. Eli's real father wants to move to Florida and he doesn't want to take kids that he didn't help make. Kathy is in love with him and would do anything he says so they are moving to Florida in September taking Eli with them. She said she will take the twins spring break, and half the summer" he said his face becomnig red with anger.

"How are the twins taking that?" Olivia asked surprised. She was worried for the 16 year old twins. 

Elliot laughed and said. "They both don't want to go and see during Spring Break." his eyes darkened and said. "They are heartbroken and pissed" 

"I don't blame them. If you were with me last night where were the twins?"

"Still with Kathy. She has them until a week before she moves. So for the next 2 weeks the twins are with her. They hate it. I came home yesterday and both of them were at my house"

Olivia nodded she felt terrible for him. She wouldn't know how she would feel if she had kids and they had to go through what the twins were going through. She got his hand and kissed it. "I'm here for you"

"I'm here for you too Livvie"

They both looked at each and smiled. Loving the feeling they were experiencing at the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello people of earth! Here is the next chapter in the story! Thanks for everything! So as always read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

Mackenzie was sitting on the couch in the stupid foster home she was in. She didn't want to be here! She wanted to be with out of this place. She wanted to be with Olivia. The eight year old pouted slightly as she fingered her now curly locks. She decided to get up and stop feeling sorry for herself. She fixed her jeans and started disgustedly at the cat hair on her favorite red shirt. She really hated this house. But it was the only one willing to take a girl like her in. She walked past a cat that she made sure to hiss at. She hated the cats, and the cats felt the same about her. She reached into her pants pocket and pulled out slightly worn out business card. She dialed the number on the phone. She waited as it rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Olivia?"

Olivia straightened up. She was on her couch going over the paperwork she was given two days ago. "Hey Mac. Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah just peachy." Mac responded sarcastically.

Olivia laughed and said. "Tell me what's wrong sweetie?"

"They have cats! Cats that leave their disgusting cat hair all over the place!" Mac exclaimed.

Olivia held in a laugh. "It sounds as if you don't like it there"

Mackenzie rolled her eyes playfully and said. " I hate it here! I would rather be with you" she whispered the last part.

Olivia felt a familiar pang in her heart. "Oh sweetie. I'm working on it I promise"

Mac nodded and said. "I know Julie told me"

"Julie is your social worker right"

"That is right. Julie is cool, sometimes, well when she puts me in crappy homes like this one and then tells me everything is going to be okay" she replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Well everything is going to be okay. I promise that to you" Olivia said.

"See it sounds better when you saw it" Mac said with a giggle. "I actually believe you" she added. "So how long is it going to take?"

"Uhm well we have to go through interviews and home visits so couple of months"

"How long?"

Olivia sighed and said. "If things go smoothly we will be together by January. February at the latest" she bit her bottom lip as she waited for Mac to reply.

"But Olivia it's only August" Mac whispered.

"I know. Sweetie if I had it my way you would be at my house right now" Olivia said.

Mackenzie sniffed and she said. "That is what I want too"

"Just think sweetie. During the next few months we can get to know each better. Maybe buy a new house and decorate it together"

"Really? Like I can really decorate my own room? Paint and all that?" Mac asked excitedly.

"Of course" Olivia said with a laugh.

"That's awesome!" Mac said.

Olivia laughed and they continued talking for about 10 minutes. Soon Mac's time was just about up and she groaned as she said. "Olivia with this new house. Can you make sure we don't get a cat?"

Olivia laughed and said. "How about dogs?"

"Now dogs are something we can talk about" Mackenzie laughed.

"Bye sweetie. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing. Bye Liv" Mackenzie then hung up the phone.

Olivia sighed as she laid back down on the couch. She was tired and her head was hurting her. She was wondering how in the hell she was about to do this. She had to find new house and get everything straight with her job. She picked up her phone to call Elliot but she stopped remembering he was with his kids. She didn't want to interrupt that time.

~Elliot~  
"Dad!" Lizzie laughed with a blush.

Elliot, Lizzie and Dickie where sitting at the dining room table. Elliot's dining room table. He had moved into a 4 bedroom house last weekend. "What? Lizzie it is a valid question" Elliot laughed.

"Daddy no it's not! You just want to know if I ever kissed a boy before" Lizzie said her blush growing more.

"Well have you?" Elliot asked.

Lizzie bit her bottom lip and she said. "No not yet" she was being truthfully. She knew there was no point in lying to her police officer father.

Elliot let out a sigh of relief. Lizzie was his little girl and didn't think he would be able to bear if she too started kissing boys.

"How come your not asking Dickie if he has kissed a girl?" Lizzie asked as she went over to the stove and getting another piece of pizza.

Elliot and Dickie both looked at each and burst out with laughter.

Lizzie rolled her eyes taking her seat again. "See that just isn't fair! You would flip out and then go and kill whoever this person was that touched one of us! You flipped when Maureen went on her first date. You flipped when you caught Kathleen kissing Hugh! But if you found out what Dickie was doing with Stephanie Rowling you would give him a slight telling off and then joke about it later!"

"Shut up Lizzie" Dickie said.

Elliot looked from twin to twin and said. "Who is this Stephanie Rowling and what have you been doing with her?"

"Nothing more than you and Olivia do" Dickie said. 

Elliot blushed a bright red and he murmured. "You better not be doing any of the things Olivia and I are doing"

Lizzie and Dickie both looked at each other with grins. "Ew dad! You and Olivia are nasty" Lizzie exclaimed.

Elliot blushed once more and said. "Who is this Stephanie Rowling?"

"Just a girl. Yeah we have kissed and made out. But nothing more than that" Dickie said truthfully.

"Good. You better treat that girl with respect." Elliot said with a stern voice. "I'm to old to be a grandfather"

"Yeah and we too old to be a older siblings again" The twins said at the same time.

Elliot laughed and said. "You two are sooo funny!"

"Whatever dad you know it's true. If your track record Olivia would get pregnant like that" Lizzie said with a snap of her fingers.

Elliot once again blushed and said. "Okay we are now changing the conversation topic."

"Your brought it up" Dickie laughed. 

"Well now it is being dropped. So tell me about uhm swim team?" Elliot asked. He listened as his kids went back and forth talking about their high school swim team. Practice didn't start yet but conditioning had. Both of them were very excited to be Juniors this year. It saddened Elliot a little to think about his youngest children getting ready to leave home. Hell his oldest was heading to medical school! Time was flying away from him. He sighed as he lovingly ruffled Lizzie's blonde mane. "I love you two."

"We love you too dad" they answered at the same time with a smile. 


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello people of earth! Here is the next chapter in the story! So as always read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

It had been two weeks since Mackenzie first called Olivia and then they started having daily phone calls. It didn't matter if Olivia was at work, or how late it was Olivia always answered the phone when Mac called. At the moment Olivia was pacing in her apartment waiting for the social worker to bring Mac by. The twins had asked her to join them on a trip Coney Island. It was close to closing season and they really wanted to go. Olivia then asked if Mac was able to go. The twins both agreed, wanting to meet the little girl Olivia was always talking about. So Olivia went and asked permission and was happy to hear that she was allowed to take the little girl for today.

There was a knock at her door. Olivia smiled as she went to the door and opened it. "Hey"

The young women smiled at Olivia and said. "Hi Detective Benson. It's so nice to meet you. Mac is always talking about you"

Olivia smiled and then her smiled widen as she said. "What? I don't get a hug?"

Mackenzie laughed as she threw her arms around Olivia saying hello. "I'm so excited! I never been to Coney Island before!"

Olivia laughed and she said. "Well your going to have a great time. Here come in"

The social worker smiled and they walked inside and took a seat. "I just have some forms for you to fill out and then I have to go over some things" 

Olivia nodded and they all took a seat on her couch. Olivia quickly read over the forms and then signed them.

"Okay. Now that's settled all you need to know is Mackenzie need's to be back with the Fishers by 9. No later. If she is more than 5 minutes late your chances together are very slim. We have to build a trust with one another"

Olivia nodded. "I totally understand"

"Okay good. Have fun" Julie said with a smile. She got up and Olivia also stood to walk her to the door. "Mac you better tell me everything! Coney is so much fun."

"I will" Mac said with a smile.

Julie opened the door and said said as she looked at Olivia. "I have total faith in both of you. I feel in my bones that Mac belongs here with you. So I'm telling you good luck with this long process" and with that final note she was out the door and down the hallway.

Olivia stared after her until she saw the young women get inside of the elevator. She then turned and looked at Mackenzie with a smile. "She is really nice."

"Julie is cool" Mac said as she started looking around the apartment. 

Olivia was giving a look over at Mac. She seemed fine and looked pretty healthy. "Okay let me get my jacket and then we can go and get Elliot and his kids"

Mac nodded and she watched as Olivia went over to the door and went inside of the bedroom. Mac went over and looked at the pictures. There were some of Detective Elliot and her. A women who looked a little like Olivia and Olivia with 4 kids. They all had blonde hair and blue eyes and looked like Elliot. Mac smiled at how happy Olivia seemed and she hoped they could pictures like that soon. She turned when she saw Olivia come back out. 

"Ready?" Olivia asked. 

"Totally." Mac said with a large smile. 

Olivia nodded and they walked down to the garage to get inside of Olivia's SUV. They drove to Elliot's house listening to a Paramore CD.

"I would peg you as a Paramore fan" Mac said as they finished singing Misery Business. 

Olivia laughed. "I love Paramore"

"Me too" Mackenzie said with a large smile.

They soon arrived at Elliot's house. Olivia pulled into the driveway and then she said. "No need to be nervous. Lizzie and Dickie are great"

"I'm not nervous. If you like them then they are good" Mac said simply as she unbuckled her seat belt. 

Olivia smiled and they got out the car went to the front door. Olivia rang the doorbell.

The door swung open exposing a very pissed looking Kathy.

Olivia felt her eyes grow wide. She thought Elliot told her that Kathy was leaving yesterday. Why in the hell was she still her "Uhm Hi?" she offered. She was confused on why Kathy was at Elliot's house and not at her own. But then her thought train went back to why she wasn't on her way to Florida. 

" Olivia" Kathy sniffed. She looked at Mac and didn't even say a word.

"Olivia's here!" a voice shouted.

Kathy pushed past Olivia once she heard the coming feet. She stood of to the side. 

Maureen and Kathleen both appeared. "Hey Livvie"

Olivia's eyes widened when she saw the oldest Stabler's. "What are you two doing here? Your going?" she asked as she hugged them.

"Of course! We couldn't bear to miss it!" Maureen smiled. The now 23 year old was almost always busy with school. She going to be a interior designer.

Olivia smiled and said. "This is Mackenzie"

"Hi" Mackenzie said with a large smile.

"Hey. I Kathleen"

"I'm Maureen" Maureen said with a large smile. She thought this little girl was adorable.

"You can call me Mack." Mackenzie said with a smile.

Olivia smiled awkwardly, Kathy was still standing there. She looked at Maureen.

Maureen seemed to read her mind and she shurggerd her shoulders. "DAD! LIZZIE! DICKIE! COME ON!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"Maury you don't have to scream! You almost bust an eardrum" Dickie said as he moved around her. He smiled at Olivia. "Sup Liv" 

"Sup Dickie" Olivia answered back.

They both laughed as they hugged each other. Dickie then looked at Mac and said. "Sup. You remember me right?"

"Of course" Mac said with a smile. "Dickie?"

"Short for Richard" he explained.

Mackenzie nodded and said. "Mac short for Mackenzie."

Before Dickie could say anything back Elliot and Lizzie came out the house. Elliot closing the door behind him. He seemed sort of pissed. But he smiled seeing Olivia. "Hey Liv. Hey Mac"

"Hey Elliot" Mac and Olivia said at the same time.

Elliot smiled but then he saw Olivia's confused face and he sighed as he threw a look at Kathy.

"Okay. This elephant in the room is killing me! What is mom doing here?" Kathleen asked her hands landing on her hips.

Elliot sighed but before he could say anything Kathy said. "I.. I mean we missed our plane yesterday. So we aren't leaving until tomorrow night."

"Okay?" Maureen asked. "Why are you here? Why aren't you here with the home wrecker and the half brother"

"Maureen" Elliot warned his oldest daughter.

"I'm leaving soon. I wanted to spend some time with my kids" Kathy said eying Olivia and then Mac.

Olivia sighed rolling her eyes. "Okay. I understand that. How about we go to Coney Island another day Mackenzie. We can go and hang out around the city today?"

"But it is only opened this weekend" Mackenzie said sadly.

Elliot shook his head no and said. "No. Olivia your going"

"But" Olivia started.

"Oh please Liv! We totally want you to go!" Dickie and Maureen said at the same time.

"Really!" Lizzie said with a pleading look. She wasn't sure if she wanted her mother to be along with them. She would rather be hanging with Olivia.

Olivia sighed and ran a hand through her hair and she said. "Okay"

Mackenzie squealed and high-fived Dickie. "All right"

Olivia laughed and she said. "We better get going."

They all started walking to the cars. Olivia and Elliot walking side by side. Maureen and Lizzie and then Kathleen, Mac and Dickie. Kathy was behind all of them. They got to the SUV and paused. How was this about to work?

Kathy leaned against Elliot's truck and looked over her sunglasses at Olivia and then at Elliot. "So how are the seating arrangements about to work?" 

Olivia wanted to punch Kathy, really badly. But she she just simply clenched and then unclenched her fist. She looked at Elliot giving him a look that said. 'I'm not riding in the car with her.'

Elliot was getting the same look from Kathy. He was already starting to get a migraine.

"I'm riding with Liv" Maureen said.

"Me too! I have the new Paramore CD!" Lizzie said pulling it out of her purse.

"Oh then I riding where ever Lizzie is" Mac said with a smile as she stepped closer to the 16 year old.

Olivia laughed and said. "Okay that's already 3 settled. Dickie? Kathleen? Kathy" she forced Kathy out. It left a weird taste in her mouth.

"I can ride with Elliot" Kathy said with a smile.

Olivia flushed with anger.

"Okay how about I drive? Mom you ride with me?" Maureen asked. She saw the look in Olivia's eye.

"Then I'm riding with Maury. Her car is awesome" Dickie said with a smile.

So in the end it was Maureen, Kathy, and Dickie in one car in the SUV. It was Olivia, Elliot, Kathleen, Mac and Lizzie.

Elliot got Olivia's hand as he started driving. "I'm sorry about this Liv"

"It's okay" Olivia said with a smile as he kissed her hand. "It's just today and the park is pretty big so we won't be seeing that much of her"

Elliot laughed but before he could say anything Lizzie passed a CD to her father. "Put this in Livvie"

"Oh yeah Paramore time!" Mac said.

Olivia placed it in the CD player and said. "Awesome" she leaned back in her chair thinking about what today was going to hold for her and everyone else. Kathy showing up was just a small hurdle, hopefully, in a good day.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello people of earth! Like totally thanks for all the reviews and stuff! You guys are totally wicked! lol I love the word wicked! So uhm read review and of course enjoy! (I GET INTERNET THIS WEEKEND!) *happy dance*  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

They soon got to Coney Island, they had just gotten their tickets and were walking inside of the park. Elliot and holding Olivia's hand. Mackenzie and Lizzie where talking with on another off to the side. Dickie, Maureen and Kathleen were laughing about something Dickie had said. Kathy was using the restroom.

"So what are we going to do first Olivia?" Mac asked as they all migrated over where Olivia and Elliot stood.

"Uhm rides?" Olivia asked looking at Elliot.

Elliot nodded with a smile. "We can do that. Thankfully there isn't many people here so the lines aren't going to be too long."

"Awesome" Mac and Dickie said at the same time. They both high-fived each other.

Olivia and Elliot laughed, but before they could say anything more Kathy came back over to them. She saw Olivia and Elliot holding hands and she slightly sneered.

Olivia stopped herself from rolling her eyes. "Come on let's go ride some rides!" she said.

"Ride buddies?" Dickie asked as they walked towards the closet ride.

"I call Olivia!" Mac, Lizzie, and Maureen called. 

"Oh no fair! You had Olivia last time!" Lizzie accused Maureen.

"No I didn't! I was next to Dickie." Maureen said. They were speaking of the time they went to Six Flags a few years ago. Kathy didn't go because of a head ache, so Olivia took her ticket.

Olivia stood there smiling, she thought it was terribly funny that the two of them just went back and forth like she wasn't even there. "Uhm how about we switch at each ride. First ride I'll ride with Mac" Olivia offered.

Maureen, Lizzie and Mac and looked at each other with a nod. "Sure" they said at the same time. So on the first ride it was Mac and Olivia, Elliot and Kathleen, Lizzie and Dickie and then Kathy and Maureen. They rode just about every ride they could and then started to play some games. Around six they decided to get some food.

Olivia was walking next to Mac and Elliot. She was holding both their hands. "So are you having fun?" She asked Mac with a smile.

Mackenzie smiled at Olivia and said. "The best kind! This place is so fun and everyone is so nice and cool. Well almost everyone" she threw the stink eye over towards were Kathy walked.

Kathy was talking with Maureen and was holding a bear she had won for Eli.

Olivia tsked at Mac and said. "Don't worry about her."

Mackenzie nodded and she started swinging Olivia's arm as she hummed a song softly to herself. She looked over at Elliot and said. "Hey? Thanks for letting me join you"

Elliot smiled as he looked at her. "Not a problem. It was a pleasure to have you here" He looked at Olivia. "Both of you"

Olivia blushed slightly and she said as she cleared her throat. "So what are we going to eat?"

"Coney Dogs!" Maureen and Dickie both yelled out.

"Oh yeah Coney dogs and chili fries!" Lizzie said with a large smile.

Kathy smiled as she looked at her children. She was going to miss them when she moved to Florida. She slightly frowned when she heard Olivia laugh. She really disliked that women. She didn't like the fact that her children loved being with her so much, that her children might actually love her! She also didn't like the fact that Olivia moved so quickly to replace her.

Olivia could feel Kathy's eyes on her and she rolled her eyes. Kathy annoyed her so much. They got to a small hut that sold Coney dogs and everyone took a seat at a big table. "I'll be back"

Elliot looked at her with a questioning look as he passed around hand sanitizer.

"Restroom" she replied. She then walked over to where she saw the restroom sign and went inside. She did what she had to do and was washing her hands when the door opened and she saw Kathy in the mirror.

"We need to talk" Kathy said simply as the door closed behind her.

"Okay" Olivia said as she turned away from the sink drying her hands.

Kathy stared at the women in front of her and said. "I really I mean really don't like you"

"Oh really? I would have never known? I mean how could I have? Maybe I should have known from all the dirty looks, snide comments, and of course who can forget what happened just a few weeks ago! When attacked me at my job basically calling me a home wrecking whore" Olivia said sarcasm leaking from every word. When Kathy didn't say anything Olivia said "Well the feeling is mutual. I don't like you either."

Kathy sneered and said. "My kids seem to like to be around you and my hu- my ex-husband also seems to love your company. Your just Miss. Popular huh?"

Olivia sighed with a shrug of her shoulders. "What can I say? Sorry? Why should I apologize for the fact that the kids enjoy being around me and that Elliot loves me? It wasn't me who cheated and lied about it? When you did that you lost your kids trust"

"Oh did I now?" Kathy said as she stepped closer.

"Well actually I think you lost respect from your kids years ago! They wouldn't have came to me if they didn't have to" Olivia said. She saw Kathy's hand twitch and Olivia said. "If you lay another hand on me I'm going to kick your ass and then throw you in jail for assaulting a police officer. Now I'm sorry things didn't work out. But it isn't my fault." Olivia said.

Kathy just stared at Olivia, they stood there looking at each other for almost a minuet before Kathy blinked and looked away. "Whatever" she then walked out of the bathroom.

Olivia leaned against the sink and tried to regain her composure. After taking deep breaths she went back to the hut and took her seat between Mac and Elliot. "Thanks for ordering my food."

Elliot nodded as he got her hand. "Are you okay?"

"Of course." Olivia answered with a smile.

After everyone was done eating they decided to head back home. Maureen drove back with Kathy and Kathleen. Elliot drove with Olivia, Mac, Lizzie and Dickie. It was about an hour long trip back to Manhattan. So Elliot decided to drop Mac off first. Olivia turned to tell Mac they were there but Mac was fast asleep. Olivia smiled as she got out the car and then lifted the eight year old girl. To be eight years old she was rather skinny and light. Olivia carried her to the door and then knocked on the door.

An women answered the door and smiled. "Hello Detective your 30 minuets early." she said.

"Hi Mrs. Hay" Olivia said with smile.

"Oh please come on in and put her to bed. She must have had a fun time if she is already knocked out" Mrs. Hay said with a smile.

Olivia laughed. "Yeah we had a really good time."

"Right this way" Mrs. Hay said she showed Olivia to Mac's room. Mackenzie shared the room with a another 8 year old girl. The eight year old was leaning against the wall reading a book. She smiled at Olivia and said. "Hi"

"Hi sweetie. What's your name"

"Yuki" she said with a gentle smile.

Olivia nodded and placed Mac in the bed and started to change her in the pajamas. Once that was done she kissed Mac's forehead gentle and whispered. "See you soon. I love you"

"Love you too" Mac whispered as she rolled over on to her side.

Olivia smiled as she walked out of the room. "Nice to meet you Yuki"

"Same here" the young Asian girl replied.

Olivia smiled as she walked out of the room and said goodbye to Mrs. Hay. She got back in the car and said. "Sorry for taking so long"

"It's okay" Elliot said as he started to car back up. 

"So Olivia. We were thinking we should watch a movie" Lizzie said.

"What movie?"

"How about Avatar?" Lizzie replied.

"Sweet. That chick was hot" Dickie said with a smile as he nodded his head. 

"Ugh you are a gross" Lizzie said lightly shoving her twin.

"Sure I haven't seen it yet" Olivia said.

Lizzie and Elliot both gasped. "You haven't seen Avatar?"

Olivia smiled as they got out of the car and started toward the house. Maureen and Kathleen were already waiting, sitting on the swing. She didn't see any sign of Kathy.

"What's with the shocked faces?" Maureen asked.

"Olivia hasn't seen Avatar" Dickie said.

"For real!" Kathleen asked shocked.

"Come on dad! Hurry up and open the door it's movie time!" Maureen said as she stood behind her father. 

Olivia laughed as the Stabler kids pushed her inside of the house. The kids ran off to get the things they would need for a movie night. She turned to Elliot and said. "So this Avatar must be a really big deal?"

"It was pretty good" Elliot said as he stepped closer to her. He smiled at her and said. "Thanks for taking what happened to do so good. Kathy didn't even want to go until she heard that you were going" he said.

"I would have guessed that" Olivia said rolling her eyes.

Elliot laughed and said. "I'm going to kiss you now"

Olivia smiled and said. "Sure. Go ahead"

Elliot laughed and leaned in to kiss her on the lips. He wrapped his arms around his arms around her waist bringing her closer. 

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck. Once air was needed she pulled away and whispered against his lips. "I love you"

"I love you too" 


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello people of earth! Thanks for the reviews and what not! You guys are awesome! So here is the next chapter as always read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

It had been a month since that Coney island trip and things were running smoothly. Olivia was finally able to start the whole interview process of the adoption and she was kind of worried about that. At the moment she was sitting on Elliot's couch looking over some case files. It was late in the morning so the kids were still in school. Elliot was getting them something to eat.

Olivia could hear him in the kitchen and she smiled slightly. She really loved being around Elliot, hell she really loved him! She smiled when he came out and sat down on the couch next to her. "Thanks" she said as she took a piece of bacon.

"Your welcome" he replied as he gently kissed her forehead.

Olivia blushed and she cleared her throat. "So how is things going with well Kathy?"

"She's in Florida. She calls to talk to twins once a week. But they usually don't want to talk to her, so the phone calls are never more than 40 minutes." Elliot said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Olivia nodded. "They'll come around."

"Maybe, maybe not" Elliot said as he took a bit of her bacon.

"Elliot!" she whined.

He laughed and kissed her. "Sorry"

Olivia knew what was happening. She could feel his hands on her waist. "No! Elliot was have to focus on this paperwork" she whispered.

He smiled against her neck. "We are" he whispered as he took the papers out of her hands and placed them on the coffee table. He then went back to assaulting her neck with kisses.

She groaned as she said. "Elliot! No we have to" but she stopped when he nibbled on her ear.

"Livvie" he whispered.

"Elliot...we...gotta focus" she panted. But she knew her pleas where not being heard.

"I am focusing" he replied.

"No smartass on the case" she said with a smile

Elliot was paying her not attention now. He was still occupied on her neck and touching her. He was about to take her shirt off when his phone started ringing. He sighed recognizing his work ring tone. He sat up and reached for his phone. "Stabler" he was silent as Cragen told him. "We'll be right there"

Olivia sat up on the couch and fixed her clothes. "What's going on?"

"A young girl was taken to the hospital. She was found wandering down 13th all by herself looking beaten up. A pedestrian called the police and they took her to the hospital." Elliot said.

Olivia nodded. She grabbed her sunglasses ans she followed him to his SUV. They drove to the hospital in a comfortable silence. They soon arrived and walked inside,the nurse told them what room. the young girl was in. When they opened the door Olivia gasped "Yuki Kuran"

The young girl looked up at the women and she smiled faintly. "Hello Detective Benson"

Olivia moved closer to the young girl and said. "Please call me Olivia. What happened Yuki? Did something happen to you in Mrs. Hay's house?"

"Oh no. Mrs. Hay very nice. I wasn't really in foster care. I was just staying with Mrs. Hay until my aunt was ready to take me back again. Her and Mrs. Hay were very good friends"

"What is your aunts name?" Elliot asked

"Lynn Kuran."

"Do you have her number?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, but it no matter. She died yesterday." Yuki cried.

Olivia placed her hand on the Yuki's hand. "I'm so sorry. Can I call your mother?"

"No. She doesn't want me. She gave me to Aunt Lynn when I was very young."

"Okay sweetie. We can talk more about that later. Tell me what happened to you" Olivia said looking at the young girl.

Yuki moved a strand of her long black hair out of her face and she said. "I was at Aunt Lynn's apartment. Her husband was there with me. He was talking about what he was going to do with me. I said for him to take me back to Mrs. Hay house. But he just laughed." she let out a shaky breath. "Uncle Dai isn't a very nice man." she whispered. "He does bad things, he made Aunt Lynn do bad things too. He said that I would be just like Aunt Lynn. I don't want that, so I pushed past him and tried to run out the door. But he grabbed me really hard and slammed me to the ground." she stopped to talking and she wiped her tear filled eyes.

"Please continue Yuki" Olivia whispered.

Yuki nodded and she got Olivia's hand. "He held me down an kept talking about how I was going to make him much money. He touched me on my legs saying he was going to test his merchandise. I started to scream and cry. I didn't like him touching me. He hit my to try and make me be quiet. But I wouldn't stop screaming. Some how I pushed him off of me and I hit him in the head with the a large glass bowl that Aunt Lynn kept fulled with candy for me. I ran out the apartment and just kept running. A nice older lady stopped me and asked if I needed help. Then she called the police"

Olivia nodded, she saw that Elliot had been writing everything down. "Okay what is your Uncle Dai last name?"

"His name is Dai Kiryu. Aunt Lynne didn't take his last name. Uncle said that Lynne Kuran was a better seller than Lynne Kiryu. I don't understand." Yuki said with a sigh.

Olivia and Elliot both looked at each and knew what the other was thinking. Prostitution.

"Yuki? Would you be able to tell us where your uncle lives? We can go pick him up" Elliot said.

"Of course." she said. She then bit her bottom lip and asked. "What will happen to me?"

Olivia's heart swelled and ached. "We are going to take you to our squad room so we can talk more. Okay?"

"Okay"

They left out the room as Yuki got dressed in her clothes. She opened the door and stepped out. Olivia couldn't believe how skinny and small this eight year old. The long sleeved shirt was slightly too big and the skirt showed off her skinny legs. Olivia smiled at the young girl and got her hand. "Come on sweetie"

Yuki took the older woman's hand and they walked to the truck. They arrived at the 1-6 and went inside. Olivia was the one that questioned Yuki, while Elliot went to go and get Dai Kiryu. Olivia was getting to know more about Yuki and the more she talked to her the more she started to like this little girl. She was feeling a connection between her and Yuki. Soon Julie came inside the squad room. Olivia's head snapped up when she realized who the women is. "Julie? Is Mac okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Of course she is. I've come for Yuki Kuran. She is going to be one of my kids" Julie said with a smile.

Olivia smiled and said as she bent down to talk to Yuki, who was hiding behind her, "It's okay Yuki. Julie is Mac's social worker too. Julie is really cool"

"Mackenzie?" Yuki asked.

"Oh yeah. I can get you back with Mrs. Hay"

"Really?" Yuki said with a growing smile.

"Yes. I already called Mrs. Hay and she is happy to have you coming" Julie said with a smile.

"Okay" Yuki said with a smile on her face.

"Alright then come on sweetie. Let's get you back to Mrs. Hay" Julie said. 

Yuki went over to Olivia's desk to get the pictures she had drawn.

Julie was smiling as she watched Olivia looking at Yuki. "Detective?"

"Yeah?" Olivia said turning to look at Julie.

"If your thinking what I think your thinking. It's possible and you should go for it"

Olivia blushed wondering if she was really that obvious. She nodded and before she could say anything Yuki came over to them with a smile on her face.

Yuki looked at Olivia with wide smiling eyes and she hugged the women tightly. "Thank you very much Olivia"

"Of course sweetie. I'm going to see you very soon okay?"

"Okay" The eight year old replied excitedly.

Olivia watched as they walked out of the squad room. She jumped when she felt Elliot place a hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to try and adopt her" she said turning to look at him.

"I know" Elliot said with a smile.

"You" she started but Elliot cut her off and said. "Of course I support you. I'm always gonna have your back love"

Olivia smiled and kissed his cheek. "Your sweet"


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello people of earth! So thanks for the reviews and everything! Totally wicked! So here is the new chapter so as always read review an of course enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

Mackenzie was sitting on the bed at Mrs. Hay house, she didn't have to go to bed until another 30 minutes and she wanted to read a few more chapters in her Goosebumps book. Her head snapped up when she heard the doorknob twist and she frowned wondering who the new kid going to be. But she broke into a large grin when she saw that it was Yuki. She jumped up closer her book. "Yuki! What are you doing here? I thought you aunt came and got you?"

Yuki gave a smile small to her friend as she placed her small suitcase on the bed across from Mac's she turned and looked at the girl. "She died" she whispered.

Mac gasped and hugged Yuki softy. "I'm so sorry" she knew what it was like to lose someone that took care of you. She sat down forcing Yuki to sit down next to her. "Your uncle?"

"Is horrible man. He do horrible things!"

Mackenzie felt her blood boil. "Did he hurt you?" she also knew what it was like to have someone you trusted, even love to do something horrible to you. The ten year old girls stared at each other and Mackenzie repeated. "Did he hurt you?"

Yuki looked at Mac, her eyes wide with unshed tears. "No but he tried. He tried to force me to do what Aunt Lynn did"

Mackenzie sighed and wrapped her arms around her friend. "It's okay. Your here with me now. I'm going to protect you"

"What?" Yuki said with a large smile. 

"Yeah. You were so nice to me when I got here month ago. You were nice to me in school too, so I don't want anything or anyone to hurt you. Your my best friend." Mac replied.

"Really?" Yuki asked tears forming in her eyes.

"Of course. I am yours right?" Mackenzie asked with wide eyes.

Yuki smiled and said. "Of course Mackenzie Chan"

Mackenzie smiled at her Japanese American best friend and said. "Thanks Yuki Chan" She wiped her her own eyes and then back at Yuki. "So what happened?"

Yuki took a deep breath and went to explain what happened between her and uncle. Her eyes went wide with tears when she told Mac how her uncle held her down and how she bashed him in the head with the candy bowl. "I was the hospital and Olivia came. Along with Detective Stabler"

Mackenzie nodded. "Olivia is awesome isn't she?"

Yuki nodded with a smile. "She made me feel better, she made me feel safer"

"She did the same with me" Mac admitted.

"You know what would be cool Mackenzie Chan?"

Mac giggled at her new nickname and asked. "What?"

"If Olivia adopted me also!" Yuki looked at her friend with wide eyes, wondering if her best friend thought that was a good idea also.

Mackenzie was thinking about what her friend had just said. It would be cool, she thought. She would gain a mother and a sister at the same time! Olivia would be just the person that Yuki and herself needed! It would be prefect. But then a small side of her thought. She wanted to be the object of Olivia's affection. She didn't want to share that with anyone. But that side was much smaller than the other. So she smiled at her friend and said. "That would be a cool idea! We should call Olivia tomorrow and tell her"

Yuki smiled brightly happy her friend was thinking the same thing she was. "Okay" she then let out a huge yawn.

Mackenzie that the case of the yawns also and they both laughed. "Let's get to bed" she said with a smile.

"Okay" Yuki yawned as she stood up and opened her suitcase to get her pajamas out. She could hear Mackenzie getting her pajamas on also. Soon they were both in their beds.

Mackenzie leaned over and cut the light switch off. She then crawled back in the bed and snuggled into the covers. She stared up at the ceiling unable to fall asleep, which was weird because just five minutes ago she was yawning up a storm. "Yuki Chan?"

"Mackenzie Chan?" Yuki answered.

"Can I?" Mackenzie started but Yuki cut her off. "I was going to ask you the same thing"

Mackenzie laughed and she went over and got in her best friend's bed. The ten year old girls laid on their sides staring at each other. "I'm happy your back Yuki"

"I am too" she replied with a yawn. She felt Mackenzie get her hand, the one that rested on the pillow right between their heads. They soon fell asleep holding hands.

Mrs. Hay was checking on all the other 3 children in her household. They were all girls under the age of 13. She loved ever single one of her girls and loved the girls that had come and went. She started fostering children when she found out she wasn't able to have children. So she did the next best thing. She was at the last door in the long hallway. The room that belonged to her 10 year olds. She gently opened the door happy to see that the light was off. She panicked for a slight second not seeing Mackenzie in her bed. But she calmed down remembering that Yuki was back. That meant that the two of them were in the same bed. She was happy that those two found each other. She went over and kissed both of their foreheads and then gently closed the door behind her as she walked out. Her husband would be home soon, he was a firefighter. She sat down on the couch after making sure that the kids had their lunches packed and ready for tomorrow, along with homework with that. Suddenly the phone started to ring and she answered it on the 3rd ring, not wanting the children to wake up. "Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. Hay. It's me Olivia Benson."

"Hey Olivia. Please call me Taylor." she smiled. One of her cats jumped into her lap. She pet it and smiled as it purred.

"Okay. Sorry to be calling so late Taylor, but I was calling to make sure that Yuki was okay?" Olivia said. She was at Elliot's house sitting on his couch, leaning in his arms.

"Oh she is just fine. She and Mackenzie and knocked out. Mackenzie was very happy when Yuki came back"

Olivia smiled and said. "Okay. Thanks, I call tomorrow to talk to them. I mean if that is okay?"

"Of course it is sweetie. I wish there were more people out there like you" Taylor Hay said with a kind smile.

Olivia smiled at that she told the women good night. Once she hung up the phone she leaned into Elliot's arms and said. "They are both fine"

"That's good" Elliot said with a gentle kiss to her neck.

Olivia snuggled into his arms and smiled when the twins came back to the living room and took a seat. "Okay let's watch The Crazies." Olivia had never seen it, she wasn't a fan of scary movies. And when she told Elliot she hadn't seen it he told her that he was going to force her to watch it.

He smiled as Olivia snuggled closer to him as the movie started.

"Are you sure the kids are going to be okay watching this movie?" she asked.

"Oh Liv! We love scary movies!" The twins answered at the same time.

She grumbled something that sounded how they were suppose to be on her side. She slightly smiled with the hope that one day soon she would be able to share this experience with Mackenzie and Yuki.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello people of earth! Here is the new chapter in the story! So thanks for reading and reviewing the other chapters! As always read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

Olivia was sitting at the desk with a large smile on her face. It was the month of December and Olivia was so close to adopting both Yuki and Mackenzie. In fact she only had to sign a few more papers. She passed all the test and she could have both girls by the end of the week. She had moved into her new house. It was a 2 story home with 4 bedrooms and 2 ½ bathrooms. She had permission to take the girls shopping for their bedrooms and for themselves last week. 

"Where does this box go Olivia?" Dickie asked as he brought in a box.

Olivia went over to Dickie and looked at the box. "Kitchen" 

"Okay" he turned and went to the kitchen. 

Olivia smiled as she went back to arranging the pictures. Once that was done she went to the kitchen and smiled seeing that the twins were putting away the dishes. "Thanks you guys" 

"No problem" they said at the same time. 

Olivia laughed and said "Where is your father?"

"Your bedroom. He was taking a box up there" Lizzie said with a smile. 

"Thanks" Olivia replied. She turned and went upstairs to the master bedroom. She smiled as she looked into the newly painted light green room that now belonged to Mackenzie. Her furniture would arrive in two days. The light purple room across from her belonged to Yuki. Her furniture was suppose to arrive tomorrow. Olivia went to the room down the hall passing the spare bedroom and smiled as she leaned against the door frame. "Hey there sexy"

Elliot turned away from her closet and smiled. "Hey there beautiful. Come here"

Olivia giggled as she walked over to Elliot and wrapped her arms around his neck and said. "Yes?"

His hands landed on her waist and said. "Did I tell you how proud I am to call you my girlfriend today?" 

Olivia titled her head to the side and said. "Uhm I think so" 

He laughed and gently tickled her sides and said. "You are doing everything that you wanted Liv. Your about to have two beautiful little girls, you have a really good house and job that you love" 

"Plus a rather snazzy boyfriend" she added as she gently kissed his neck. 

"Yeah that too" he chuckled. He brought her to look at him. "I mean it Olivia. I am so proud of you" 

Olivia blushed and said. "Thanks"

He laughed and brought her closer to kiss her on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her body tighter and brought her even closer. 

Olivia moaned against his mouth, but pulled away when she felt him against her. She shook her head no. "No way Elliot" she panted. 

"Why not?" he whined against her neck as he bit it softly. 

"The simple reason of your kids being right downstairs!" she said as she gently pushed his mouth from her neck. She really wanted him and she knew if he kept kissing her neck like that she wouldn't be able to deny him.

"Livvie. It's been forever" he said as he slowly pushed her against the closed door and placed his hands at the bottom of her shirt.

She moaned at the feel of his cool hands on her warm skin. "Elliot please don't" 

He gave a sultry laugh knowing he had her. He moved one hand down to open her jean clad legs. "Why not?"

She whimpered softly against his shoulder when he started kissing her neck again. "Be...cause" she stuttered.

Dickie and Lizzie stood at the base of the stairs looking at each other. "Should we knock?" Lizzie asked. 

"I don't they have been up their for a while now. We have to Sara here to take us here to swimming." Dickie replied. He started up the stairs and heard his twin behind him. They both stayed at the end of the hallway seeing that the door was shut too.

"Uhm what now?" Dickie whispered.

"I have no idea" she whispered.

"HEY DAD! HEY LIV! SARA IS HERE TO TAKE US TO SWIMMING" Dickie yelled.

Elliot gasped pulling his hand out of Olivia pants. He stared at Olivia with wide eyes.

Olivia was panting against him and she could barely breath. "Kids...talking" she gasped.

He nodded and cleared his throat and said. "What?"

The twins looked at each other and said. "SARA IS HERE. WE ARE LEAVING"

Elliot nodded but then understand that his kids couldn't see him. "Okay. Have fun"

"Thanks!" Olivia gasped out.

"Have fun!" Dickie laughed.

"But not to much and remember" Lizzie said.

"BE SAFE" the twins yelled at the same time. They then rushed out of the house heading down stairs and out the door.

Elliot and Olivia both chuckled as they looked at each other.

"Your kids" Olivia laughed as she wrapped arm around Elliot's neck.

He placed one hand on her waist and the other under her breast. "Sure are" he replied as he went back to what he was doing. 

"Elliot" she moaned. She tightened her hand on his shoulder.

He chuckled and said. "You can't protest now Livvie."

"I wasn't going to. Thank you very much" she said looking him in the eye.

He lifted her up wrapping her legs around his waist. He walked her to the bed and said as he laid her on the bed. "I love you so much Liv"

"I love you too" she whispered as she leaned up and took her shirt off.

He smiled and then went work on her body.

~Later that day~

Olivia was walking around her house putting things in place. She could hear Elliot in the laundry trying to get her washer and dryer to work. She found her self in the kitchen, she was hungry as hell. She looked through the fridge hoping that the food fairies had blessed her with some food. She sighed as she closed the fridge. She leaned against it and said. "Elliot! I'm hungry"

He plugged in the washer and then pressed the button. He smiled when it came on. He then cut it off and then went over to the kitchen. "What?"

She smiled as she walked over to him wrapping her arms around his waist. "I'm hungry" she placed her head on his chest.

Elliot smiled and said. "So your hungry? What do you want me to do about it?"

Olivia looked up, staring into his eyes and said. "I want you to feed me of course!"

He laughed and kissed her softly. Pulling away he asked. "What do you want to eat darling?"

"Some...pizza" she said with a large smile.

"Then I'll order some pizza"

"When are the kids coming back?" she asked as she unwrapped her arms and leaned against the island.

"There aren't Dickie is going over Ben's house and Lizzie to Robin's house. They are staying the night" Elliot answered as he went over to her and placed hands on both sides of her both, caging her in.

"Elliot. No! I'm hungry" she said. She could see the look in his eyes.

"I'm hungry too" he whispered in her ear.

She laughed and said. "Fine. But afterward your taking me out to get some awesome kick ass pizza and wings and cheesy sticks!" she ended with a moan as Elliot lifted her up and started to take her upstairs. She groaned as he bit her neck, she looked through her heavy lidded eyes at the hallway she was being carried through. Mackenzie and Yuki's doors were both closed. The whole house was silent. She groaned as she felt Elliot's hands on her body. She smiled as she thought about the fact that her house wouldn't be silent or empty for long.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello people of earth! Sort of upset my dummyhead computer just like cut off and I didn't get to save the first version of this! Ugh and I totally like that one! But I guess I was meant to do it over! So read review and of course enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit  
**_

Olivia was pacing back and forth in her living room. "Is it noon yet?" she asked as she threw a look at Elliot. 

"No Liv. It's still 10:32. The same time it was when you asked me what time it was like 45 seconds ago" Elliot said. "Come here Liv. Come on" he patted his lap. 

Olivia looked at him a cock of her eyebrow but she sighed and sat down on his lap. She looked at him and said. "I'm sorry for being a nut. I'm just really excited"

"I know. I am too." Elliot said. 

Olivia smiled. "I'm finally going to get Mackenzie and Yuki! After all these months of waiting, testing, visits and all that junk I can finally bring those two little girls home and" but she stopped talking and wiped her eyes. She didn't realize the tears that had gathered. "I'm just really excited"

Elliot smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I know Livvie. That's why you called me at 6 in the morning telling me to get my butt over here."

Olivia blushed and said. "I needed your help"

"I thought something happened! I never drove that fast in my life and imagine my surprise to come inside of here and find you in Yuki's room near tears"

"It's not my fault! The stupid box said that it was easy to put together!" Olivia replied simply. She had brought a little shelf for Yuki to put all her books on. But she couldn't get right and she called Elliot near tears. She was also surprised at how fast he arrived at her house. After he nearly yelled at her for waking him up so early, he helped her get the shelf together and then they fell asleep until 9. Elliot then went and got the twins, who had called him asking him to come and get them. Lizzie and Dickie both wanted to be there when Olivia got the girls.

Elliot just laughed shaking his head. He gave her a gentle kiss on the lips and said. "I know a way we could spend our time."

She laughed against his lips and pulled away from him and said. "Yeah. To bad your kids are like right in the other room." she reminded him. 

Elliot thought about that and he sighed. "Fine" 

Olivia laughed and she poked his cheek and said. "Come on Elliot! Where's your happy face? Come on show me your happy face!" 

Elliot resisted the urge to roll his eyes and he gave a chuckle. "I'll show you a happy face" he then started to tickle her.

"EL!" she cried out in laughter. 

Lizzie came into the room carrying a plate of french toast sticks. "Come now children. Let's act like adults for a couple minutes please" she teased as she took a seat in the armchair.

Elliot and Olivia both laughed at her comment and pulled apart. Olivia leaned to the side and then flipped on her stomach so that her body rested couch but her feet was in his lap.

"So what are we going to do until we have to leave?" Dickie asked as he came into the room holding a tray with 4 cups of juice.

"Is it noon yet!" Lizzie and Olivia both asked. 

"No! It's only 10:40!" Elliot said after looking at his watch. 

Yuki and Mackenzie had to have one last meeting with their social worker. That meeting was to be over at 12. Then Olivia would finally be able to take the girls and they would officially be hers! 

"How about we watch Glee! I have the complete first season!" Olivia said. 

"Oh yeah Glee!" Lizzie cheered.

"No way! I'm not watching that" Dickie said, 

"Whatever you like it! You both like it! Dickie you said it yourself you think Quinn and Santana are sexy" Lizzie replied rolling her eyes.

"Well that besides the point. That's just way to much singing!" Dickie grumbled.

"Denial" Lizzie and Olivia both sang. 

"How about we play Guitar Hero: Warriors Of Work?" Dickie suggested when he saw the box.

"Oh yeah!" Olivia said as she sat up. Truthfully she had brought the game for herself. She loved rock music and when she heard some of the songs on it she was sold. She was happy she brought it because she found out the both Mackenzie and Yuki both like to play.

So they hooked up the game and started to play. Olivia was on the mic, Dickie on the drums, Lizzie and Elliot where on the guitars. As intended time flew by and it was soon time to leave. They arrived downtown minutes before 12. Olivia walked inside the room and hugged both girls.

"Hey" Mackenzie said as she hugged Olivia tightly. 

"Hey sweetie" Olivia smiled.

Yuki then hugged Olivia tightly and said. "Hi"

Olivia kissed both girls head and then they took their seats. Olivia had to sign the rest of the paperwork. As she read through the papers her hands grew sweaty and her heart was beating faster and faster. She had finally gotten to the last page. She read it over and then signed her name at the bottom of the page. She looked it over and then slid it to the women in front of her.

The women looked over the whole packet and then signed her name a few times. She then looked at Olivia with a smile on her face. "Congratulations Ms. Benson you now are mother"

Olivia's heart swelled and it felt like she was going to explode! After all the years of wanting to be a mother she was finally blessed with two 10 year old girls.

"Yay!" both girls called as they went over to her and hugged Olivia tightly. 

Olivia hugged them just as tightly and she laughed through her tears. When she was finally able to breath and pull away from them she said. "Come Elliot and the twins are here"

They nodded and got Olivia's hands and they went outside.

"Hey there you two" Elliot smiled. 

"Elliot!" Both girls said as the laughed.

"Mackenzie and Yuki Benson. It's a pleasure to meet you" Elliot said with a smile.

Olivia's heart clenched when she heard Benson after their names.

Mackenzie smiled as Yuk smiled brightly. "Can we go home now?"

Olivia smiled at them and said. "Of course. Let's get home"

Olivia got the girls hands and they walked to the car. 

"How about we go to Abblebee's? My treat" Elliot said with a smile.

Olivia looked back at the girls and nodded once she got their approval. "Sure. We haven't been there in forever"

Elliot nodded and started to car and drove them through town until they got to the local Abblebee's. They were soon walking inside the building. Elliot had them follow him towards the back.

"CONGRATS!" Voices cried.

Olivia nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard everyone yelling. "Thanks you guys" she had no idea that this was going to happen. She looked around she saw Fin,Munch, Munch, Maureen, Kathleen, Cragen, Huang, Melinda and Casey. "Casey!" Olivia called out as she hugged her friend. She hadn't seen Casey in years.

Casey hugged her back and said. "I missed you so much!" she said.

"Back at you!"

"And you two must be Mackenzie and Yuki" Casey said with a smile.

"I'm Mackenzie"

"I'm Yuki"

"And I'm Casey Novak." She said with a large smile.

The girls were introduced with everyone else at the table and then everyone took a seat at the table and ordered their food. Olivia looked up from the menu when she felt someone staring at her. She smiled at Elliot. "Thanks" she mouthed to him.

"Any time" he mouthed back. 

Olivia smiled as she leaned back in her chair taking look at everyone around her. She smiled brightly when she saw Mackenzie and Yuki interacting with everyone else at the table. She couldn't wait to get them home and get her children settled. She giggled on the inside when she thought of that word. Wow she had children.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hello people of earth! So thanks for the reviews and everything! Here is the new chapter so I hope you guys like it! So as always read review and of course enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

After the lunch party Olivia decided to take the girls home. Their home. Everyone said their good byes and see you laters. Soon Olivia, Elliot, Yuki, Mac and the twins were in the car and own their way. Mac and Yuki were talking with Lizzie about an episode a 30 Rock. While Olivia and Elliot talked about an old case.

"We're home" Olivia said with a huge smile.

"Sweet" Mackenzie said with a huge smile. 

Elliot stopped the car and they all got out. The twins had to get to something that was happening at school. Olivia and the girls big the Stabler's goodbye as they got out the car. Elliot watched as Olivia and her two girls walked up the driveway and then went inside of the house.

Olivia watched as the girls looked around. She laughed and said. "I haven't did that much sense you guys were last here"

"Yeah. But it looks different looks now. You know I'm seeing it through different eyes" Mackenzie said with a smile as she looked at the picture of Olivia, Yuki and herself.

Yuki nodded and said. "Yeah. It is just different"

Olivia smiled as she looked around also. It seemed different, more well homey. She smiled at the girls and said. "Let's unpack your bags first and then we can think of something fun to to?"

Yuki nodded with a gentle smile and followed Olivia up the stairs. She loved the room she had designed. It was painted a dark light blue and had symbols of different meanings painted on the walls. Most of them Japanese. Some spelled out her name, some meant things like peace, love, faith and things like that. Along with some of her art. She had a medium sized bed that had a light blue bed spread on it. The dressers going with the bed. She had a bookcase with a growing collection of her favorite books. A desk and then a nice sized closet. She sat on her bed and looked around feeling at home and truly happy.

Mackenzie's room looked the total opposite of Yuki's calm room. Mackenzie 's room was a pale red and was decorated with posters of Paramore and some of her favorite movies. She had a desk also and her bed was a futon that was black and the bed spread was pale red also. Her dressers went with her futon. Her closet was a nice size also. She walked her room gently touched the beds that hung from her closet. She smiled as she turned and said. "It's better than the first time"

Olivia smiled and said. "I bet it is. Now go ahead and start unpacking. I'm going to go change okay?"

Mackenzie nodded and watched as Olivia walked out of the room.

Olivia then went to see that Yuki had already started taking her things and putting them away. "Yuki darling? I'm going to go change and then we can find something fun to do"

Yuki turned to the door and she nodded with a calm smile.

Olivia returned it and then went to her room. She changed into jogging pants and a t-shirt. She then went to the find the girls. She saw that they were in Yuki's room.

"So should we? I mean would she mind?" Yuki asked Mac in a hushed whisper.

"No. I think she wouldn't mind. I think she would love it" Mackenzie said with a smile.

"Yeah but do you mind? I mean you knew yours Yuki asked gently.

Mackenzie rolled her eyes. "Not really. I told you before that the woman hated me. I don't think I called her mother"

Olivia's eyes widen as she stood there. She took a deep breath and gently nudged her foot against the door. She looked at the ten year olds. "Hey you guys. What's up?"

Both girls slightly jumped. "Nothing much." they replied at the same time.

Olivia chuckled and she said. "Come on let's go play some Guitar Hero"

"Sweet!" Mackenzie said as she jumped up and raced downstairs.

"Can I play the drums?" Yuki asked Olivia as they walked downstairs hand and hand.

"Sure. Mac what do you want to do?" Olivia asked.

"Doesn't matter. But the guitar would be awesome!" Mac said with a smile as she put the game into the Wii.

Olivia smiled and said. "So I'll sing"

They spent the next hours playing the game. Soon it was 7 and Olivia's throat and arm was hurting. She smiled and whispered hoarsely to the girls and said. So you guys want to order some food?"

"Sure thing"

"We totally love pizza" Mackenzie laughed as she put away the guitar and cut the TV on and turned to a station that played music.

Olivia went to the phone and then went on a search for any menu.

Yuki turned to see if Olivia was gone. "So how are we going to ask?"

"Just ask" Mackenzie laughed. "I mean the only thing she can say is please don't call me that. But I highly doubt she would say something like that"

Yuki nodded. Then she smiled as she said. "I think we should just spring it on her"

Mackenzie matched her new sisters smile. "Good thinking sister"

Yuki smiled.

Olivia came back and said. "Pizza should be here soon. Okay start a game of Monopoly."

"Sweet thinking mom" Mackenzie said as she took a seat at the table.

Olivia nearly dropped the box as she gasped. "What?"

"Nothing. I just said sweet thinking"

Olivia nodded. She must have been hearing things. She wanted the girls to call her mother, but she wasn't sure how to ask them. She wasn't sure of the history of the girls mothers. And the small amount of what she did know wasn't very good. Yuki's mother worked for her Uncle and had Yuki after a job. Mackenzie's mother had given Mackenzie up when the 10 year old was only 5 years old. Olivia wasn't sure about the years that Mackenzie spent with her mother and neither were the Social Workers.

Yuki set the game up and they sat by the table. They were into the game when their was a ring at the doorbell. Olivia stood up. "I'll be right back" she went to get the money and then went to the front door.

"Did you see her face when she heard you say mom!" Yuki smiled.

"It felt really good saying!" Mackenzie smiled brightly. "You should do it"

Yuki smiled. "I will"

Olivia soon came back in with the boxes of pizza and a bottle of pop. "Dinner is ready" she laughed.

Both girls clapped as they stood to get the plates. Soon they were sitting at the table eating their food. They talked about many different things. Once they food was all gone and the kitchen cleaned up. It was soon for the ten year olds to get some sleep.

"Okay you two lets get ready for bed.'

"Aww" They both cried.

Olivia smiled and said. "No worries. We have tomorrow to hang before you go to school on Monday"

"Fine" Mackenzie said. She started up the stairs and got dressed for bed. She could hear her sister behind her.

Olivia went to check on the girls. She stopped in Mac's room and she gently opened the door. She frowned seeing that she wasn't in there. She went across the hall to Yuki's room and gently opened the door. She smiled seeing that both girls were in the same bed. She went over to them and said. "Do you guys want to share a room?"

"Oh no. We are just so used to sleeping in the same room. But I totally dig my own room" Mackenzie said with a smile.

"Yes. I adore my room also. We were just discussing something before we went to sleep" Yuki said with a smile.

Olivia smiled at her daughters. They were very different, even their speech, but they seemed to truly understand and love each other. Olivia bent over and gently kissed the top of the girls heads. "I love you guys"

"Love you too Mom" they said at the same time.

Olivia eyes widen as she said. "Did you guys just call me mom?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Mackenzie asked with an smile.

"I mean we are your daughters and you are my mother" Yuki said with a gentle smile.

"That you guys are. So you don't mind calling me mom?"

"Do you mind?" Mackenzie asked with a raised eyebrow as she sat up and got out of the bed. She was ready to go to her own room.

"Of course not" Olivia said with a large smile.

"Then we don't" Yuki said simply.

Olivia smiled gratefully at the ten year olds. "Okay let's get some sleep"

Mackenzie and gave Olivia tight hug before she said. "Love you mom. Night"

"Night" Olivia said back. She watched as the ten year old girl went left out the room. Olivia then turned to Yuki and gently kissed the top of the little girls head. "I love you Yuki"

"Love you too Yuki"

"Love you mom" Yuki said with a yawn.

Olivia walked out of the room floating on cloud nine. She couldn't believe that the girls called her mom! She was ecstatic! She went to her own room and called Elliot. "Elliot!"

"What? Is something wrong?"

"No the opposite! They called me mom!" She cried happily into the phone.

Elliot smiled as he said. "That's great Liv. Is everything going okay?"

"Of course. We played Guitar Hero, ordered pizza and played Monopoly! They both called me mom!" She repeated again.

"Awesome Liv"

Olivia smiled and they continued talking for about 20 minutes before they bid their goodbyes and I love you's. She went to check on the girls. She opened Mackenzie's door and saw that she was fast sleep in her bed. She then turned and looked into Yuki's room. She was also asleep. Olivia went downstairs and put things away and started watching an episode of Criminal Minds. But she really couldn't focus on that. Her mind kept drifting to the two little girls that were upstairs and how they called her mom. She had been wanting a child to call her that for yeas now! She now she had two children to call her that. She sighed happily as she leaned into the couch. Today was a good day.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hello people of earth! So thanks for reading and reviewing! Here is the next chapter I hope you all like it! So as always read review and enjoy.  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

"MOM!" the voice called through the house.

Olivia's head snapped away from the stove. She was cooking baked chicken and mashed potatoes. She rushed out of the kitchen and then went to the living room. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Both Mackenzie and Yuki were sitting on the couch. They had finished their homework and were watching Icarly.

"You have to see this new movie coming out! We totally have to go and see it" Yuki said excitedly.

Olivia let out a breath. "Oh... I thought something happened! Don't do that." she whipped her hand through her head before she said. "Now what movie?"

"You have to see the preview. I forgot the name" Yuki said with a blush.

Olivia smiled as she ruffled the ten year olds hair. "Okay. I'm going to get back to cooking. Dinner should be ready soon" She replied as she looked at the two. She could tell that something was wrong with Mac. The usual chatter box was silent and seemed distant. "Mackenzie sweetie? Is something wrong?"

Mackenzie just shook her head no. "I'm good"

Olivia nodded. The girls had been with her for 2 weeks now. She knew that if Mackenzie wanted to talk, Mac would tell her. She wasn't going to pressure the girl into talking to her. She then went back to the kitchen and finished the mashed potatoes. She then started on the spinach. Her cell phone started ringing. "Hello"

"Hey Livvie" Elliot said. 

Olivia smiled brightly at his voice. "Hey El. How are the twins?"

"They aren't home." Elliot said with a sigh. His 16 year old twins were still at basketball practice.

"Oh yeah. What time is practice over?" She asked as she took the chicken out.

"In about 20 minutes. I'm going to head out and get them soon. How is everything going over there?"

"Fine. Homework finished, food cooking. Then it's going to be a movie and bed" Olivia said simply. She wanted her ten year old daughter in bed by 9:45. They had to wake up early in the morning and they needed their rest. "What are you guys doing tonight?"

"Ordering something and watching Devil" Elliot chuckled. 

"I heard that was scary" Olivia said with a smile.

"I don't know. Lizzie picked it, but by the name it's safe to say it is." 

They both laughed and continued to talk until Olivia announced it was time to eat.

"Olivia? Before we hang up can I ask you something?"

"Sure what?"

"You want to go out. Maybe Saturday. You know a date?"

Olivia smiled. "We haven't been on a date in a long time"

"I know. So do you? Lizzie said she would watch the girls."

"So what would this date include?"Olivia asked as she washed her hands.

"Uhm dinner...movie maybe"

"Maybe?" Olivia questioned.

"It's a secret so is that a yes? Do we have a date"

"I suppose" Olivia giggled. 

"Okay then. Love you"

"Love you too" Olivia responded. She hung up the phone and called the girls to dinner. They sat down and ate their food talking about their days. Olivia noticed that Mackenzie was still quite. She answered Olivia's with simple answers. Once dinner was over they cleaned the kitchen together.

"Don't mind her. She's not very happy today?" Yuki said as soon as she heard Mackenzie leave the room.

"Why not?" Olivia asked her youngest.

"I don't know. She won't tell me." Yuki said with a shrug of her shoulders. 

Olivia nodded. "Okay. Come on let's go watch this movie." she said as she ushered the younger girl into the living room.

It was Yuki's day to chose a movie. Her movie was Alice In Wonderland. The one with Johnny Depp. They watched the movie and soon Olivia sent the girls upstairs to get ready for bed. She was sitting on the couch looking over an case file. She could hear the shower running, what she didn't hear was the footsteps come into the living room and stand behind the couch.

"Mom?" a soft voice said.

Olivia nearly dropped the case file as she turned. "Mackenzie sweetie you scared me"

"Sorry" Mackenzie said softly as she sat down on the couch. Her hair was slightly wet from her shower. She was wearing a yellow night shirt with Pikachu on it.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Olivia asked. She placed the case file down and patted the seat next to her.

Mackenzie smiled slightly as she took a seat next to her mother. She looked at her with wide sad eyes.

"Mac talk to me sweetie" Olivia said.

"I'm sad" Mackenzie said truthfully. "Today 5 years ago my mother dropped me off in front a fire station and said she would be back for me. But she never came back"

"Oh sweetie" she whispered as she wrapped her arms around the small girls body.

"She...I remember her saying she was going to come back but she...didn't" Mackenzie cried. She felt the tears fall from her eyes.

"Oh darling. It's okay now" Olivia said as she kissed the top of the little girls head.

"She...only wanted...to leave me...because she..." Mackenzie tried to get out but she couldn't get her words out. She never told anyone about her past. She felt it was none of their business.

"It's okay Mackenzie"

"Her...boyfriend...he..." Mackenzie cried.

Olivia's heart was racing as she said. "Oh sweetie." she lifted the thin girl into her arms and rocked her back and forth. 

"She chose her..boyfriend...over me" Mackenzie said. She wiped her eyes and said. She cleared her throat as she said. "He touched me. She was right there. And she just let him. We walked all the way to the fire station. She promised she was going to come back to me. She just walked away and never came back"

Olivia hugged the little girl tighter. "It's okay darling. Everything is going to be okay baby. Your here with me now. I'm never going to let anything happen to you. I promise"

Mackenzie smiled and said. "I know you wouldn't. I knew just by looking in your eyes"

Olivia smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Your okay now?"

"Yeah. I think I'm okay now. I never told anyone that before. Well about the whole...boyfriend part. Not even the social workers. I don't know why, maybe I was embarrassed"

Olivia nodded and hugged her once more. "Get to bed baby"

Mackenzie smiled as she nodded. She then went upstairs and went to her bedroom. "Night Yuki Chan"

"Night Mackenzie Chan. I love you" Yuki called from her bedroom.

"I love you too" Mackenzie said as she curled up in her bed.

Olivia went upstairs a couple minutes later to give the girls good night kisses. She kissed Yuki's head. "Love you darling"

"Love you too mom"

Olivia then went to Mackenzie's room. She went over and kissed the top of the girls head. "Love you"

"Love you too mom." Mackenzie said with a gentle smile. She smiled sleepily as she watched Olivia leave the room. She snuggled into the blankets and her eyes closed. She fell into a dreamless sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hello people of earth...so here is the new chapter! I hope you guts like it. As always read review and of course enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

Olivia was walking around the house waiting for the girls to get down stairs. It was Friday night, the night of her and Elliot's date. She was rather excited about it and she knew the girls could tell. She stood in front of the mirror checking over her outfit.

"Mom you look fine. No worries" Yuki said with a smile. She was holding her book bag and a book.

Olivia blushed as she turned away from the mirror. "Really?"

"Of course" Yuki said with a smile. She went over and sat on the couch. "Mackenzie Chan is looking for her other boot" 

Olivia nodded with a playful eye roll. She smiled as she stole another glance in the mirror. "Mackenzie! Come on sweetie! We are going to be the late. Lizzie said the movie started at 7pm!" 

"Coming!" Mackenzie said. She finally find her other boot and she put on her foot and then hurried down the stairs. She skidded to a stop in front of her mother. "Ready! Oh you look great!"

Olivia smiled and said. "Thanks. Now come on coats and everything and please don't forget your hats and gloves it is February." 

"Okay mom" Mackenzie said with a blush. She knew that Olivia was talking about her. She usually forgot one thing it was either her gloves or her hat. She first put on the hat then the gloves and then the coat.

Olivia smiled as she watched the girls get ready. Once the last coat was zipped she opened the door. "Let's get going" They made it to Elliot's house in about 10 minutes it would have been less than that but the snow covered the ground.

"So what is Elliot doing for Valentine's day?" Mackenzie asked with a smile

"What?" Olivia asked confused. "What do you what is he doing? That isn't until next week right?" Olivia responded her eyes wide with surprise and worry.

"Uhm...no it's today you know Feb. 14" Yuki said. 

"Oh man! I actually forgot! What kind of girlfriend am I?" Olivia whispered as she stopped the car in the driveway. "Crap"

"It's going to be okay mom! Elliot probably wont even care. He'll just be happy to have you with him" Mackenzie said with a smile as they got out the car.

Olivia laughed as she wrapped her arms around both girls and said. "How did you get so good on relationships?'

Mackenzie just giggled and rang the doorbell.

"COMING!" A female voice called. The door opened exposing Maureen. "LIVVIE!" She yelled as she hugged the older woman.

"Hey Maureen! Your taking the kids to the movies?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah. Kathleen is going too. She should be here in like 5 minutes" Maureen said. She was taking the kids to see The Chronicles of Narnia: Voyage of the Dawn Treader.

"Cool. Where is your dad?" Olivia asked.

"Kitchen" Maureen said with a smile. She watched as the older woman walked out of the room. She turned to the girls. "Hello ladies."

"Hey Maureen" Yuki said with a large smile. She really liked the older girl.

Olivia walked into the kitchen and smiled at Elliot. "Hey"

Elliot turned away from the sink and his eyes widen as he looked her over. She had on her black coat and under that was short blood red dress. Her hair was curly around her face and she had on slight make-up. He went over to her and whispered in her ear. "God you look so hot" 

Olivia smiled as she replied. "You look nice too." she giggled. Her eyes fluttered as she felt his lips kiss over her neck. "Elliot. No we are going out remember"

He pulled away with a pout. "Later"

"Later" she promised with a smile.

Elliot smiled brightly as he moved his hands from her body and took a step back. He knew what would happen if he stayed to close to her. He looked her over once more and said. "Happy Valentine's day baby"

She bit her bottom lip as she looked down. "Would you get mad if I told you I forgot?"

Elliot laughed and took a step closer to her and kissed the top of her head. "No I wouldn't it's understandable babe"

She let out a breath but then she smiled. She stood on her tip toes so that she could whisper in his ear. "Don't worry. I'll make it up to you later. Maureen is taking them to her apartment right?"

Elliot nodded. He didn't want to open his mouth. He was afraid of what would come out if he did. Once he was thinking correctly he said. "Come on we need to get going"

Olivia nodded and got his hand and they walked to the front of the house. She blushed slightly seeing that all the kids were standing there. She noticed that her two girls seemed a little excited. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Oh nothing. As you can tell Kathleen is here and we are outie" Maureen said.

Kathleen came over and hugged her father and then Olivia. She smiled brightly at her dad and then gave a wink to her dad. She walked to the now open door and called. "Have fun!" she shut the door behind her.

Olivia stood their confused wondering what was up with the kids. "What's going on with the kids?"

Elliot just looked at her with a shrug of his shoulders. "No idea" he said simply. He got his coat on and he said. "Ready to go Livvie?"

"Sure." she said with a smile.

~Later~  
They had arrived at an nice restaurant, the inside was decked out elegantly and romantically. They were seated of to the side. Olivia was looking over the menu and she finally decided on the chicken Alfredo with angle hair pasta along with a salad. She watched as Elliot handed the menus back to the waiter. She smiled brightly at him. "Thanks Elliot."

"Stop thanking me. Your my girlfriend, it's valentines day."

Olivia blushed. "What kind of girlfriend am I?" she buried her head in her hands.

Elliot chuckled as he stood up and went over to her. "The best kind. You care to dance Ms. Benson?"

"Sure" she said with a smile as she stood up.

Elliot got his hands around her thin waist. If seeing her kitchen drove him crazy seeing her now was even worse. The dress seemed shorter, her already curvy body that already yelled touch me seemed to taunt and tease him now. Her eyes and skin seemed to be sparkly. She was just beautiful. He looked around and saw that other couples had started to dance around them. He brought her body close to his and started to sway.

Olivia smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She always knew that Elliot was a terrific dancer and she was happy he had chosen this place to eat at. Soon the song changed and Olivia looked at Elliot. She was a terrible dancer and she knew that he knew that he would have to take control.

He smiled and placed one hand on her waist on then the got her own hand. He placed Olivia's other hand on shoulder and then he started to guide her in the slow sensual dance.

Olivia understood by the music and by the others around her that she should be closer to him, that the song was meant to be romantic and sexy. She she stepped closer to him and placed her head on his chest.

Elliot smiled as he pressed his head to the top of her own. He gently kissed her hair and whispered. "I love you"

"Love you too" she replied as she lifted her head to look at him.

Elliot couldn't help himself. He leaned down and kissed her lips gently. Once breathing was an issue he pulled away from her and pulled her back closer to him. They continued dancing until their food arrived. They then spent and hour eating and talking. Just happy to be with one another. Soon they had both finished and were getting ready to eat dessert. Elliot took a deep breath as he said. "Hey Livvie?"

"Yeah?" she said looking away from the large chandelier. She smiled brightly at him.

"How you feel if I asked you an question right now? Would you answer it? I mean any question"

Olivia looked at him with confused eyes. "Uhm...yeah sure"

Elliot was about to say something when the waiter came over and handed them their desserts. He smiled as Olivia looked at her plate with a confused face. "What's wrong beautiful?"

"I didn't order this" she whispered. It was strawberries and cherry's dipped in different kinds of chocolate. Then there was chocolate sauce decorated on the plate.

"Do you want me to take it away?" Elliot asked.

Olivia looked at the plate actually noticing that the chocolate sauce spelled out something. Her eyes widen as she read it. "Oh..." she whispered.

Elliot looked at her. "Liv?"

She looked at him with wide eyes that were filled with tears.

"Do you want me to take it back? I mean can wait until your ready for it."

"Elliot" she said.

"But I really hope you like it...I mean want it because I really love. Liv your the most amazing women I ever met in my entire life and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Elliot rushed out the rest of his words.

"Elliot!" she called. She tore her eyes away from the plate and she looked at him with wide eyes. "Yes."

He gasped. "Yes?"

"Yes" she said with a smile this time she let the tears fall down her face.

Elliot stood up and smiled when Olivia rushed into his arms. He could her the claps and the ah's coming from around the restaurant but that didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was the beautiful woman in his arms. The woman that just agreed to be his wife. He gently placed a finger in the chocolate sauce, slightly scrubbing off the marry in the 'Will You Marry Me' and wiped it against her mouth. He then kissed her.

Olivia moaned at the taste of the kiss, it was a mix of chocolate, Elliot and the saltiness of her tears. She pulled away from him and whispered. "I wanted to take a picture of that"

Elliot laughed and gently got her hand. Out of his pocket he pulled out a velvet box. He opened it and placed the ring on her finger. "I love you Livvie"

"I love you too Elliot" she cried as she once again threw her arms around his neck.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hello people of earth! So thanks for all the reviews and everything totally wicked. So here is the new chapter I hope you like it! As always read review and enjoy.  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit.**_

After one more hug Olivia pulled away from him wiping her eyes. She examined the ring and then she lightly punched him. "You butt!"

Elliot laughed and said. "What was that for Liv?"

"You made me cry" she laughed as she took another seat. She could tell that her make up was ruined now. She wiped her face once more and then she looked at Elliot with wide happy eyes.

"You ready to go?" Elliot asked.

She nodded and said. "Not very hungry." she smiled at her hand once more before she looked at Elliot.

Elliot was smiling as he paid the bill. He then helped her with her coat and got his own on. He wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her out of the restaurant.

Olivia leaned into his build feeling a happiness that she couldn't describe. She smiled as he helped her into the car and then watched as he started the car. "So what now?"

"We go back to my house." Elliot said with a smile. 

"When are the kids getting back?" Olivia asked. She knew that smile. 

"They aren't Maureen has volunteered to take them to her apartment after the movie. Sibling bonding. She is going to drop them off after they go skating tomorrow. So around 3 or so tomorrow" Elliot said with a smile.

Olivia smiled rolling her eyes at Elliot. "Stabler your very sneaky and"

"And?" he said.

"I love it." she said with a smile.

They soon arrived to the Stabler home and they rushed inside. Elliot soon had Olivia in his bedroom. The door slamming behind them as the couple rushed to the bed. They spent the rest of valentines day very happy. 

~The Next Day~  
Olivia awoke snuggled deep in Elliot's arms. She peeked up at his face and giggled. He looked so sexy as he slept. She didn't want to wake, so she just lightly ran her fingers over his arms. She loved to touch him. Her beautiful engagement ring caught her eye and she smiled seeing it. She leaned up and kissed him. She couldn't take waiting any more.

Elliot groaned and kissed her back. "Morning." He whispered against her lips.

"Morning" she giggled pulling away from him.

Elliot smiled as he opened his eyes. "Was that a giggle I just heard?"

Olivia shook her head. "Nope."

Elliot cocked an eyebrow as he gave her the Stabler smirk. He quickly rolled them over and fixed himself so that he was perched between her legs. He held his hands by her waist. "So that wasn't a giggle.

Olivia was breathing heavily. She came to realize, in the best way, that they weren't wearing any clothes. "Nope that wasn't a giggle."

Elliot then started to tickle her.

Olivia squirmed and laughed as she tried to get out of his grasp. She broke out into snorts and giggles until she couldn't breath anymore.

"Was it a giggle?" he asked. He was laughing as he watched and felt her squirm under him.

"YES!" She yelled laughing. "Please...stop...the...tickling!" she cried.

Elliot stopped and kissed her softly. "Ha I was right."

"Whatever" she whispered against his mouth. She then rolled from under him and walked towards the shower. "Come on Stabler. Time to get up and get ready. I'm hungry." 

"Liv!" He whined.

"Are you coming or not?" she called from the bathroom. She cut the shower on and counted to seconds before Elliot was in the bathroom with her. She smiled at him. "That didn't take long." she teased.

~Later that day~  
All the kids had arrived some time after the couple got out the shower. The had decided to order a pizza and just hang out today. They were currently sitting on the couch watching The Mummy (Dickie's choice) Elliot and Olivia were on the love seat curled up with another. Maureen, Lizzie, Mac, and Yuki were on the couch and Dickie and Kathleen were sprawled out on the floor.

Maureen kept looking at Olivia wondering what she was missing. She could tell something was different about Olivia, but she wasn't sure what. She glanced at her from head to to. She had reached her arms when she caught sight of the ring. She gasped as she leaped off the couch and over to the loveseat. She got Olivia's hand (which was nestled on Elliot's thigh) and squealed. "YOU DID IT!" 

Olivia was taken aback that she just stared at the young woman confused. "Did what?"

"Katie come here look!" Maureen squealed.

Kathleen was already up. She was looking and she too let out a squeal. "Oh Dad it's beautiful!"

Olivia then blushed realizing what the young women were looking at. She smiled and said. "It is isn't?"

Everyone else was now surrounding Olivia and Elliot looking at the ring and making comments.

"So you two are getting married?" Mac asked.

Olivia nodded. She then said. "Is that okay with you too?"

Yuki and Mackenzie looked at each other. Then back at Olivia.

"Well...of course it is! This is great!" Mac said with a laugh as she threw her arms around her mother.

Yuki nodded and wrapped her arms around both Olivia and Elliot smiling brightly.

Olivia hugged everyone back and said. "So guys are okay with us?"

The Stabler kids all gave her the Stabler smirk and said. "Of course. Livvie we love you. Your awesome" Lizzie said with a smile.

Olivia nodded at the kids and said. "Good because I love you guys too"

"Aw. Look at Livvie getting all soft on us!" Maureen said teasingly. 

Olivia swatted at the older girl with a laugh. "Okay let's get back to the movie." she settled back into Elliot's arms and smiled as the sense of bliss washed over her. She looked around at the happy kids and smiled lovingly. Today was good and tomorrow was going to be even better.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hello people of earth! So here is the new chapter thanks for all the reviews and everything! So awesome! So anywho as always read review and of course enjoy! Okay uhm I feel the last chapter coming on soon, the end is near! dun dun dun lol  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

"MOM!" Two voices rang through the house.

Olivia groaned as she rolled over in her bed. She was not ready to wake up, she didn't get in last night until around 2. She and Elliot had a case. Maureen was here with the girls. Olivia told the young woman she could stay the night but Maureen said that she had to get home. Olivia didn't want to open her eyes. It was way to soon to be waking up.

"Hey mom!" Mackenzie called.

Olivia let out another groan and pulled the cover over her head. She heard the girls open her bedroom door and then she heard them come over to her bed.

Mackenzie and Yuki both looked at each other and both went over to her bed. They climbed in the bed with her and got under the covers. "Mom? It's almost 11." Yuki said.

Olivia suppressed a laugh as she groaned. "But" 

"Come on mom! It's a wonderful March day. The birds are chipping, the dogs are barking and it's a beautiful day to go to the New York Aquarium!" Yuki sang.

"I know. I know."

"Elliot is going to be here soon. Come on mom." Yuki said.

Olivia nodded. She said "Okay I'm up! Now go on and let me get ready!" Olivia said with a smile.

"Yay!" The two girls sang. They got out of the bed and rushed out of the room.

Olivia sat up with the sigh. She smiled her ten year old girls were really excited. She got out of bed and started to get ready. She was soon getting out of the shower and getting dressed. She walked out of her bedroom wearing blue jeans and a long sleeved purple shirt. She found her daughters in the living room watching The Addams Family movie. She smiled at them. "Hey ladies." 

"Good morning mom" Yuki said as she stood up and hugged Olivia. Yuki was wearing a light blue jumper dress with a long sleeved yellow shirt and yellow chuck taylors. She had her hair in two pony tails.

Olivia hugged her back. "Good morning. You guys ate right?"

Mackenzie stood up. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a dark red tunic shirt and red chuck taylors and a red baseball hat. "Of course. We heated up some waffles and cut up some oranges."

Olivia smiled and kissed the top of both of the girls head. "That's good. Sorry about waking up late."

"Oh no problem. Did you find that little boys father?" Mac asked.

"Yeah we actually did." Olivia said with a smile. "You guys go back to your movie. I'm going to go and fix me some waffles." 

"Okay." they replied at the same time. They sat on the couch.

Olivia walked into the kitchen and popped some waffles into the toaster. She looked around the kitchen with a smile on her face. The girls had cleaned up after themselves and put their dishes in the dish washer. Once the toaster peeped she took out the waffles and sat at the table.

Yuki got off of the couch and went to the kitchen. She sat down at the table and she smiled at Olivia. "So? When are you and Elliot getting married?"

Olivia slightly blushed. "Uhm I'm not really sure. I know it's going to be in late summer maybe early fall. I don't really want it to take forever, not that I want to get it over with or anything. I just"

"Don't want to wait?" Yuki offered as she peeled an orange.

Olivia nodded. "True."

"So how is this bridal party about to work. I'm more than willing to be a bridesmaid." Mackenzie said as she came into the room. 

Olivia laughed and said. "Of course you guys are going to be in the wedding! I just don't know how this is going to go yet. We really haven't talked about it." Olivia said truthfully.

Mackenzie and Yuki looked at each other and gave a nod.

"What's up you guys?" Olivia asked with a smile.

"I...we were wondering if we should call Elliot. Dad?"

Olivia froze, her fork in mid air. "I'm not really sure. I mean I'm pretty sure Elliot would be okay with it. Do you guys want to call him dad?" 

"I wouldn't mind to call him that." Mackenzie said with a smile.

Olivia looked at Yuki. "Yuki?"

Yuki smiled. "I like Elliot very much. He's a very good man and.."

"And?" Mackenzie laughed.

"Dad would be a cool name for him. I mean what would we call him after you got married? Elliot? Detective Stabler?" Yuki giggled.

Olivia joined in their laughter she was wondering what Elliot would say. She bit her bottom lip and nodded at them.

Soon Elliot had arrived with the 16 year old Stabler twins. When Olivia got in the car he got her gently by the chin and kissed her. Olivia pulled away from him slowly with a soft smile on her face. She leaned back into the seat.

"You guys ready?" Elliot asked.

"Of course! This is going to be awesome! I've never been here before! I want to see the otters." Mackenzie said with a smile. 

"Naw the penguins." Yuki and Olivia said at the same time. They both laughed Olivia turned and said. "How about you too?"

"The otters and the seals." Lizzie said with a smile.

Dickie just laughed with a shrug of his shoulders.

Olivia laughed along with him. "Wow Dickie. Your input is awesome."

"Thank you. I do try." Dickie said giving her that Stabler smile.

Olivia laughed and they continued their conversations. They arrived at the zoo and stayed there for a while. They left and headed to get some food. They wound up at Chipotle and were soon seated at the tables.

Yuki sat next to Elliot and opened up her tacos. "So uhm Elliot?"

"Yeah darling?" 

"I was...well we were wondering if it would be okay if we called you uhn..." Yuki started.

Mackenzie switched her baseball hat around and said as she bit into her burrito. "Dad? Can we call you dad? I mean you are marrying our mother." Mackenzie was a rather blunt ten year old. She was going to speak her mind no matter what.

Elliot almost choked on his burrito. He swallowed his food and cleared his throat. He looked at Olivia and then at his children. Lizzie and Dickie were both giving him a questioning glance. He turned his attention back to Yuki and Mackenzie. "You can call me dad, I mean only if you want to." 

Yuki smiled brightly and she said. "Mom. Dad."

"I like the sound of that." Olivia and Mac said at the same time.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hello people of earth! So here is the first part final chapter! Yes I know...sadness. But hey good news I have a new story out so go ahead and hit that up! Lol so anywho enjoy the first part of the final chapter and of course review and tell me what you think. Because face it reviews make the world go round!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit  
p.s I went into the future...lol not for real in the story! Sorry but it was the only way I could think of how to end the story! No worries it's not like 10 years later or something!**_

Olivia was leaning against the door of the house. She was watching Mackenzie and Yuki practice in the backyard. She smiled and gave them a wave when they turned to look at her. The girls were now 13 years old and doing great in school. They had both joined the soccer team at their school. Olivia and Elliot had indeed gotten married and moved into together. Lizzie and Dickie were now 19 years old and freshman at Cornell University. Lizzie majoring in anthropology and minoring in international studies. Dickie was majoring in psychology and minoring in inequality studies. They both stayed on campus and were enjoying the college live. Kathleen was now 22 years old and was still at New York University. She was going to be graduating at the end of this semester with bachelors in psychology. She was now aiming to get her masters and then work on being a psychotherapist specializing in bipolar disorder. Maureen was now 26 years old. She had graduated from college and was closer to finishing her internship. Olivia leaned back in the chair and smiled as she looked as she placed her hands on her stomach. This was in 2nd time being pregnant. Months after getting married Olivia realized she was pregnant. She had given birth to a healthy little boy, Dustin Lucas Stabler, the little 2 year old was taking a nap. Then a few months ago Olivia found out she was pregnant once more. Olivia was ecstatic about that. She loved being pregnant and at 42 she was happy she was able to have children still. Now at 7 months she was ready to get this baby out of her.

"Mom!" Yuki called as she walked in. The 13 year old had grown a tad taller since she was 11.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked as she turned away from her book. 

"I sort of accidentally kicked the ball and hit Mackenzie in the face." Yuki said.

"Hit! You nearly killed me!" Mackenzie said as she came into the room. Mac had grown much taller and her curly brown hair was now cut to her shoulders. She was holding her head back to stop the bleeding. "It hurts like a bi..."

"Mac." Olivia warned. "Come here darling let me see."

Mackenzie walked over to her mother and stood in front of her. She winced as she took her hand away and then cried out when Olivia gently touched it.

Olivia could see the forming bruise on her daughters nose. "Can you breath out of it?" she asked.

Mackenzie tried and then let out a wince. It hurt and she could barely do it. "No...hurts." tears were forming in her eyes.

Yuki was watching her eyes wide. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I shouldn't have kicked it that hard!"

Olivia patted Yuki's back and said. "It's okay darling. We are going to have to take her to the hospital. Do you think you can stay here with your brother?"

Yuki nodded. She bowed her head and said. "I'm so sorry Mackenzie Chan."

Mackenzie tried to nod but couldn't she simply choked. "It's okay."

Olivia was getting an ice pack as the girls were talking. She waddled back over to the girls. Her head was pounding. She hadn't been feeling well all day. She was just tired. She handed Mackenzie the ice pack and said. "Keep this on your face. For the swelling."

Mackenzie nodded and winced.

"Okay come on. Let's get to the hospital. Are you sure you and Dustin will be okay?" 

Yuki nodded. "Yeah. When he wakes up I'll make him a snack and then we can chill." Yuki said. She was still looking at her sister.

Olivia nodded and hugged her daughter. She whispered in her ear. "It's okay darling. It was an accident."

Yuki nodded and smiled. "I'll call dad and tell him what's going on." she smiled when Olivia nodded. Elliot was still at work. 

Mackenzie tried to smile but that hurt her nose. She simply gave Yuki the thump up sign. She then followed her mother out to the car. They soon arrived at the hospital and were thankfully seen in less than 40 minutes.

"I'm Dr. Piers. Can you tell me what happened?" the male doctor asked as he felt Mackenzie nose very gently. He was also examining her face. He then got different instruments and started to poke around.

"Ow!" Mackenzie cried.

Olivia winced at her daughters pain. She said as she sat down on the bed. "Mackenzie and her sister were playing soccer and the ball hit her in the face. I could tell that it was broken."

Dr. Piers nodded. "Your right about the break. Did she have surgery on her nose before?"

Olivia nodded. She remembered when she first met Mac on that case years ago. She informed the doctor. "Why? Does she need another surgery or something?"

"Well...yes. See her bone is displaced. I'm going to have to realign her nose. And if the bleeding doesn't stop we are going to have to package it." Dr. Piers said. He didn't take his eyes away from her nose. "But first we should have a CT scan to see what exactly needs to be done. 

Olivia nodded and said. "Do whatever you have to do."

Dr. Piers nodded and excused himself. He had to get things ready.

Olivia wrapped her arm around Mackenzie and told the 13 year old. "Everything is going to be fine."

Mackenzie nodded. "Hopefully they give me something for the pain." she said. But since her nose was broken and filled with blood the words came out funny. 

Olivia stifled a laugh and nodded. "They will." Olivia blinked a couple of times. She was really dizzy. She took a few deep breaths and cleared her head.

"Okay?" Mac asked.

"Fine." Olivia said with small smile. She was feeling oddly warm and she was starting to have a slight stomach pain. She wiped her eyes and said. "Yeah. I think so."

Dr. Piers came back and said. "Okay. Come on Mackenzie. After the CT scan I can realign your nose and prescribe you some pain medication." He helped the girl up. He looked at Olivia. "Are you feeling well Mrs. Stabler?"

Olivia stood but had to sit back down. "No...not really. I have a headache, stomachache and I'm pretty dizzy."

"Okay. I'll have a doctor come in her to check on you. I'll take Mackenzie to get the CT scan." He could see the protest on her face. "Please Mrs. Stabler. I really think you should get checked out. No worries. Before we do anything i'll be sure to tell you myself okay?"

Olivia looked at Mackenzie and then at the doctor. She sighed. "Okay."

Mackenzie gave her mother a quick hug, trying not to get any blood on her, and then whispered. "Everything is going to be fine." She was then guided out of the room by the doctor.

Olivia sighed as she laid down on the bed. The dizziness was getting worse and so was her headache. She closed her eyes, hoping the lack of light would help. No such luck. 

5 minutes later there was knock on the door. "Mrs. Stabler?"

"Yeah." she groaned. 

A female doctor came in and said. "Hi. I'm Dr. Annabelle Saunders. You can call me Bell. So what seems to be the problem."

Olivia informed Belle on what she was experiencing.

"Okay. Let's start off with a blood pressure test okay?"

Olivia nodded and let the doctor do her test.

"Wow Mrs. Stabler."

"Olivia. Please what's wrong?"

"Your blood pressure is really high. Come on. I need to run some more test. Let's get you your own room."

Olivia's eyes widen. "But my daughter is getting a CT scan and then her nose has to be realigned." she was getting nervous as hell. "What about my husband? Should I call him? Is my baby okay?"

Dr. Saunders put a comforting hand on Olivia's shoulder and said. "Please calm down Olivia. Everything should be alright. I just want to make sure of something and cancel some other things out okay?"

Olivia nodded. She hated it when doctors didn't give her full answers. That was one of the many reasons why she hated hospitals. She followed the doctor as best she could. But Dr. Saunders saw how Olivia was struggling so she got her a wheelchair.

"Everything is going to be okay Olivia. I promise you."


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hello people of earth! Here is the second part to the final chapter! As always read review and of course enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

~Meanwhile~  
"Come on Dustin I think daddy just got home." Yuki said with a smile as she picked up her two year old brother. 

Dustin Lucas Stabler was a utterly adorable two year old little boy. He had his fathers dirty blonde hair. That fell to his right below his ears, but he had Olivia's brown eyes. He smiled at his big sister and said. "Dada! Up Sissy!"

Yuki smiled and said. "How do you ask?"

"Plwease?" he asked turning his big brown eyes on her. 

Yuki laughed and picked him up. You better be glad you are so cute." she said as she kissed the top of his head. She then went to the front door to greet her father. "Sup daddy-o."

Elliot smiled as he gave a quick hug to Yuki and Dustin. He took the two year old from Yuki's arms. "How is Mackenzie?"

"I have no idea. Mom hasn't called me back yet." Yuki said.

Elliot nodded and guided them into the living room. He took out his cell phone and called Olivia. He frowned when she didn't answer. He then sent her text asking if everything was okay. He had a weird feeling in his gut, something wasn't right.

"Something wrong daddy?" Yuki asked.

"No..just wondering if Mackenzie is okay." He said as he put Dustin in his chair and started getting him some graham crackers. Once his son had his snack got himself and Yuki something to snack on. His phone started to ring when as he bit into a sandwich. He quickly answered and said. "Liv?"

"Elliot! Are you at home? I really need you to come the hospital."

"What? Why? Olivia what's going on?"

"I'm going to have this baby today! The doctors want to do an emergency deliver. Somethings wrong El! I gotta go. I'm no suppose to be on the phone. Please hurry. We need you." Olivia then hung up the phone.

"Liv!" he called. He quickly stood up and said to Yuki. "Come on Yuki we have to get to the hospital."

"Why is Mackenzie okay?" Yuki asked guilt streaming on her face.

"Yeah she's fine. But your mother is going to have this baby."

"What! She's only 7 months." Yuki said.

"I know. Come on get your brothers and mother's bags. I'll get Dustin." Elliot said.

Yuki nodded and quickly fell into action. They were soon in the car and safely buckled into the car.

"Voom Voom! Car goes fast!" Dustin giggled as he clapped his hands as he looked out the window.

Yuki smiled. "That's right. Guess what Dusty? The new baby is coming."

Dustin's eyes went wide. "Baby?"

"Yeah baby." Yuki said.

Elliot smiled as he listened to the children. He soon got to the hospital and asked a nurse for help. He soon got a nurse to inform him on what was going on.

"Sir your wife came into the hospital with your daughter Mackenzie right?"

"Yes. Where is Mackenzie?" Elliot asked.

"She is getting her nose packed. The stint is in place and now we just have to stop the bleeding. After that and she is cleaned up she is free to go." The nurse said.

Elliot nodded. "Okay. Now what happened to my wife?"

The nurse sighed and said. "She was having symptoms of per-eclampsia. The headaches, the stomachache, the dizziness, and most importantly the high blood pressure. Dr. Saunders ran some more test and decided the best thing for Mrs. Stabler was to do was to have this baby today, there was no blood heading towards the baby. So we had to induce labor."

"Where is she? I have to be with her." Elliot said.

The nurse sighed and said. "I'm sorry sir. But you can't go in there."

"Please. She's my wife. I need to be with her. She's only 27 weeks. She is scared and she needs me." Elliot said with a pleading face.

The nurse looked at him and then sighed. "Fine. Come on. You have to hurry though." 

Elliot nodded and hurried with the nurse.

Yuki sat with Dustin. She was scared out of her mind. But she still managed to call her brother and sisters and then the rest of the family. They all promised to be there very soon. About 10 minutes later Mackenzie came over to them. She was walking slowly and looked tired. "Mackenzie Chan are you okay?"

"Oh...yeah. I guess. Nose kind of numb but I should be good. Is mom okay? I heard they had to induce the labor."

"I have no idea. She's only 27 weeks." Yuki said. "The baby is going to be so small! And then he or she is going to have to stay in the hospital for a long time and..." 

Mackenzie placed her hand over her sisters mouth. "Please calm down. Everything is going to be coolio. Oh looky Maureen is here."

Maureen, Fin, Casey and Cragen all arrived at the same time. All asking questions on how Olivia and the baby were doing. Mac nor Yuki had answers for them. Soon Dickie, Lizzie, Kathleen and Munch arrived. The waiting room was full of people pacing and worrying. Some time Elliot came back to them.

"Daddy! Is everything okay?"

Elliot sighed wiping his forehead. "Yeah. Everything is fine. They are working on Olivia right now. Doing some final things. They rushed the baby away. Didn't get to hold her."

"Her. So she's a girl?" Maureen asked with a smile.

"Yes she is a girl. We can go see her." Elliot said with a smile. Once everyone agreed they went to the NICU. He had Dustin in his arms. They had finally gotten to the room that held all the little sickly babies in it. "She's right there."

There were nurses around a baby, measuring and weighing and running other test. Finally they gently placed the baby down in the incubator.

"She's so tiny." Kathleen said.

"2 pounds even and then 14 inches long." a voice said from behind them.

Elliot didn't even turn. "Livvie you should be resting."

Olivia was in a wheelchair that a nurse was pushing. "No. I want to see my daughter. Didn't even get to name her or...hold her." she whispered the last part.

Everyone watched as the nurse pushed Olivia into the room and helped her into the gloves and nurse rope thing. Olivia was wincing the whole time but as soon as she was seated back in the wheelchair that wince went away. She was focusing on the little girl that she was about to hold. Her little girl. She watched the nurse like a hawk as she picked up the tiny baby and then very gently placed the baby in her arms. Olivia felt the tears fall down her face and onto the little mask she wore over her mouth and nose before she could even stop them. "Hi little one. It's mommy." she whispered. She couldn't believe how tiny this baby was. "Hi my little Addison Michelle Stabler." she whispered. She didn't know where the name came from. Hell her and Elliot had agreed to name the baby Morgan Kylie Stabler. But that didn't fit her little girl. She liked Addison Michelle much better.

"Sorry Olivia. But you can't stay in her long." the nurse said.

Olivia nodded. "I know." she let the nurse take her away from her. She watched put her baby back in the incubator. She felt the tears in her eyes fall down her face. She got out the wheelchair, she didn't want to be in it in the first place, and she walked out the room. She went right into the arms of her husband. "She's so small Elliot." she cried into his chest.

Elliot held her. "It's going to be okay baby. She's going to be okay."

"That's right Liv. She's going to be just like her parents. Stubborn and a fighter." Casey said as she hugged her best friend. 

Olivia nodded and accepted hugs from everyone.

"So what's her name?" Yuki asked as she looked into the room at her little sister.

"Morgan." Elliot started but stopped when Olivia cleared her throat. "Uhm no. I kind of changed it.."

"What?" Elliot asked. 

"When I was holding her she didn't feel like a Morgan Kylie. She's a Addison Michelle."

"Addison Michelle." Elliot repeated.

"Do you guys like it?" Olivia whispered.

"It's beautiful." Elliot said kissing the side of her head.

"Addy!" Dustin cheered.

Everyone laughed. Soon they all left, Casey going home with Yuki, Mackenzie and Dustin. All promising to be back tomorrow. Elliot and Olivia were in Olivia's room. Elliot was holding Olivia close to his chest. "Olivia non of this is your fault." Elliot whispered as he kissed her head.

Olivia was crying. "She wouldn't have been born this early if.."

"If nothing. Nothing you did or didn't do caused this. Please believe when I tell this to you Olivia. You aren't to blame. She was just meant to come early." Elliot said.

Olivia didn't say anything. She just cuddled to his chest until she fell asleep.

~2 years later~

"Mac! Dusty be mean!" 2 year old Addison Michelle Stabler cried as she tugged on the pants leg of her 15 year old sister. 

Mackenzie turned away from her homework and looked at her little sister. She picked up the little girl and said. "What are you talking about?"

Addison whined as she said. "Dustin no let me play!"

Mackenzie sighed and said. "How about you stay in here with me? Here you can draw and I can finish my homework?"

Addison nodded eagerly. Her mishap with her older brother forgotten. After Addison was born she had to stay in the NICU for about 2 ½ months. She was let out on her due date. She was given a clean bill of health and was growing and learning just like any other two year old out there. Sure they had been the usual complications in the first month but everything was fine after that. Addison had Olivia's hair and Elliot's eyes. She had her mothers caring, and stubborn personality. But she was a little spitfire like her father. But she tended to act more like Olivia. Just like Dustin tended to act more like Elliot.

Mackenzie and Yuki were both freshman at St. Mary's Catholic school. Both girls were getting good grades and were still on the soccer team. Maureen now had her own little interior design company running. Kathleen was now working for her PhD. Lizzie and Dickie were juniors at Cornell and both had made Dean's list. Everything was going great for the Stablers.

Olivia was ordering something for dinner. Once she hung up the phone she went searching for the children. She found Yuki the basement playing her guitar. She let the 15 year old be, she then continued her search. She found her four year old son playing in the playroom with his cars. She smiled at him. Her son was so cute, looked just like his father. She finally find Mac and Addy in the den. Mac doing homework and Addy trying to copy her big sister. She leaned against the door frame feeling utterly complete and happy. She no longer felt empty or unfilled, because after she adopted Mackenzie and Yuki her life just seemed to fill with something she always wanted...a family. Then she and Elliot got together and she had even more family. She let out a blissful sigh and smiled at the content feeling she had. She went over to help Mackenzie with her homework. She kissed the top of her daughters head. "Need help?"

"Of course." Mac said with a smirk.

Olivia laughed and sat down to help her.

"I love you mom."

"Love you too baby." Olivia said with a smile.

"I loves mommy too." Addy said with a giggle. She got down from the chair and got into her mothers lap. "Loves you lot."

Olivia laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Mommy loves you lots to sweet pea. I love all of you." 

THE END!

_**(Man I was going to have this chapter and the first part one big old final chapter but that was way to much! So I just broke it in half! So please tell me what you thought! All (well most) reviews are loved!)**_


End file.
